Guardian of the Esper Spirits
by neoqueen24
Summary: In this story of Invalice we find Vaan meeting a strange girl with a mystery and no memories of her previous life. As they go on adventure to gain the Espers and to stop 'the judgement' will they win or not if 1&1 reviews be postive 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian of the Espers Spirits**

**Chapter one Prologue to a dream encounter **

_(A.N I don't own Final Fantasy XII, only the character O'Celi, Orin and Nira. I'd to thank Winter Knight for helping me on this story. You have some really good ideas on this. you have been a really good at iinsight. Hope that when you read I hope you like it.)_

As the land of Ivalice,was torn by war the lands of Rozarria to the West and Archadia to the East fought for dominion over the smaller kingdoms in their path from Dalmasca to Nabradia. The world was in turmoil times from people being killed and the lower kingdoms got involved with the Empires obsession with conquest. It was at this point of time that our story begins It was the shrine of the great Guardian of Nabradia where we find a girl, she was born blind and with the power to see the future. As the prince of Nabradia entered there to speak with her.

Walking into the hall, Rasler headed into the enshrinement where he nodded to the many priests and maidens as he entered through the main doors where there she sat in a small type chair covered with cushions and a lace type curtain.

_Seeing that Rasler arrived, The girl spoke, "Twin brother is so good to see you again what brings you here today?"_

_Looking down at her face, Prince Rasler greeted, "I have come to tell some good news concerning me and the kingdom."_

_Releasing him from her frail grip, Nira oohed, "Tell me...brother don't leave me in suspense."_

_Helping her over to her chair Rasler jested, "Alright then, hold on lets get you sat down. okay."_

_After she was sat down in her chair, Nira waited patiently as Rasler sat down in a chair next to her before revealing his news that he had for her to know._

_Adjusting his armor and sitting down Rasler revealed, "I've become engaged to Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. The princess of Dalmasca we are going to be married in several weeks as a way of uniting the kingdoms in case of war."_

_Happy for her brother Nira expressed, "That's wonderful brother. I'm so happy for you and her. What brings you to see me besides that."_

_Placing his hand on her face Rasler added, "Well I was wondering about, what do you in our futures concerning the union."_

_Taking his hand in hers and feeling the lines Nira read, "It says here that you will have a happy marriage and that your future will be filled with happiness."_

_Getting up from his spot Rasler smiled, "That's good to hear, now I don't have any doubts about what I'm getting into. Thanks Nira. I hope you have a great day good bye sister."_

As Rasler left the enshrinement a tear slid down Nira's cheek for she knew the real truth concerning his future. After he had left the shrine, the maiden in charge of her entered the room with her meal.

_Placing the food tray down the maiden concerned, "What did you tell him because you never shed a tear after telling someone their future. Even its your brother."_

_Reaching for a piece of fruit, Nira sighed, "I told him a beautiful lie. I couldn't tell him his real future not when he looked so happy. I guess that he wanted my blessing before taking the plunge."_

_Handing Nira the food, The maiden questioned, "What was his real future? If you don't me asking?"_

_Sitting up from her seat Nira answered, "I fear that my brother's future holds a tragic end. The tomes of fate have shown me that this happy time we are having is to be short lived. For as we are on the brink of war. That was the last time I will see my brother alive. I wanted to make sure that the last time he seen me would be a happy time. I didn't want to tell him about the tragic events to come. It was best that I didn't make our last time seeing each a sad one. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go to my chambers to mediate."_

_Directing to Nira to her chambers, The maiden offered, "Here let me help you my lady."_

_Inside the room Nira nodded, "Thank you for the assistance. I really glad to have someone as nice as you are.."_

_Walking out the maiden bowed, "You are welcome please have a good meditation."_

After the maiden left Nira walked to her bed where she retired to her mediation for the rest of the evening. Praying to heavens for the time being. As the events began to unfold that somewhere on the border of Nabradia, the Armies of Archadia, were on the move heading westward starting their conquest of the small country. Several weeks later the wedding of Rasler and Ashe took place as all of Dalmasca and its people celebrated the occasion with cheers and happiness.

As the crowds of people in the streets of Dalmasca watched the wedding group walking slowly towards the castle as Ashe and Rasler on the carriage, As they entered the castle hand in hand for them to get married.

At the alter before the people the Priest announced to the people, _"In the name of the Holy ones, and before these Holy Relics…I pronounce you man and wife for all time May you both have the Gods bless you light your paths for all eternity, Faram."_

As Princess Ashe and Rasler kissed each other, the land of Nabradia was being invaded by Archadia. Like the events foretold by Nira the soldiers came into all of the small villages and began their reign of conquest. At the shrine, the priests had to do their best to fend off the invaders by doing what they could. However it was for naught the land Nabradia had fallen to the Empires iron fist. When they entered the enshrinement. The soldiers began their raid as they killed innocent people from the guards who fought to some of the priests and monks. When they entered where Nira was at they began taking anything that wasn't nailed from rare items to the maidens. By the time they were done all the remained of the peaceful shrine was nothing but an empty building and a bunch of prisoners of war.

Outside the shrine the soldiers began to decide what was to be done with them, as the loot was taken to Archadia. The Judges headed to Nalbina where they cornered the royal family and took hold of the fortress. Unfortunately the royal family was killed leaving no one left. Which left Nira and her fellow maidens to be taken to Port of Balfonheim, to be sold into slavery.

Several days at the palace of Dalmasca word had gotten to a knight who entered the the strategist room where the King, Prince Rasler and the others talking about the situation concerning the Archadian forces and Dalmasca.

_Slamming his hand on the table the Strategist yelled, "If Archadia should attack by both land and air, our kingdom will stand little chances against them..."_

_Barging through the door suddenly, a knight appeared at the scene with a message of bad news. Concerning the land of Nabudis._

_Delivering his message Basch interuppted, "I fear that Nabudis has fallen to the enemy."_

_Hearing the news King Raminas blurted out, "That's not Impossible!"_

_Concerned for his country Rasler questioned, "What about my family are they alright?"_

_Unsure of them Basch implied, "I know not of them. I am sorry."_

_Getting back to the subject Strategist announced, "If Nabudis has fallen…it will only a matter of time before they head to the borders of Dalmasca. There is nothing to halt their advance."_

As the adviser moved the pawns showing the position of the Empires he explained about action to be need to prevent Dalmasca from being taken.

_With his decision made Raminas ordered, "We must secure Nalbina with all haste."_

_Loyally Basch volunteered, "I will go to help my king."_

_Feeling the need to find his family Rasler also insisted, "And I shall l go at his side. I'll need to see about my family."_

Later, that day at the outer part of the castle where King Raminas gives the sword of Dalmasca to Lord Rasler as he kneels to accept the duties of the future king of Dalmasca. While at the same moment at the Port of Balfonheim, Nira was then placed in the possession of the head hunters known as Ba'Gamnan. Nira and all the other maidens were placed on the auction block where one by one they were sold.

_Placing the sword in Rasler's hand Raminas prayed, "May Galtea stand watch over your life and protect you."_

_As King Raminas gave Lord Rasler the sword, he humbly took it in hands, took it out of the sheath to show it to the people._

_Taking the sword in his hands Rasler bowed, "So that I be considered worthy to weld it_."

There by his side Ashe, glances at Rasler as he faced the crowds and raising his sword. That night just before Rasler was to leave for war. Ashe and him were in their bed chambers. There on the balcony Lady Ashe stood in her night dress in the night looking at the stars.

_Joining her Rasler cooed, "Beautiful isn't it my sweet."_

_Turning to look at him Ashe mused "Yes it is Rasler, soon you'll be headed to defend our borders. I wish that you didn't have to go."_

_Pulling her into his arms Rasler lisped, "Sometimes we have to do things to the protect the ones we love. By me going to war. I can be able to protect the people and mostly you."_

There in their bed chambers Rasler and Ashe spend their last night together a peaceful time, just before storms of war would hit like the waves against the rocks. The next day Rasler and the knights of Dalmasca headed to the Nalbina Fortress to fend off the Empire's forces. Deep into night time the fighting reached its peak as airships were shot down from enemy attacks from Nalbina Fortress. The Dalmascan airships battling each other. The one of the inner part of the airship's cockpit showed them talking about their next move. The battle was intense that the soldiers battling each other with swords and killing off many at a  
time. While the war was going on Nira seen it through her visions, at this time it seemed that Vayne had bought and was using her gift of insight as a tool of war. Through her visions she saw a solider talking to her brother.

_Talking to Rasler Soldier toned, "Decurion! – Sir!"_

During the Rasler with his sword and Basch with his bow and arrow riding Chocobos and killing off many soldiers in the process. Trying to defend the Fortress from the enemies forces.

_From his position Basch yelled ,"Rasler this fortress is lost! We must flea."_

_As he stabs and kills an enemy with his sword Rasler echoed, "No! The paling still stands! We must fight on that paling has something special in it."_

From above the monks surrounded the paling where they began using their magicks as the blue orb was placed in the paling. Where a flaming center light stone began to shine. There the priests that came from the shrine stood around it and began the ritual of summoning their god.

_Speaking the words Priest mumbled, "Shield beyond sight, ne'er failing light-- grant us the power."_

As the knight soldiers who charging towards the priests and before the spirit was released kills all of them.

_Looking upward Rasler alerted, "Hurry the paling's fallen! we must leave now."_

_Knowing that they were defeated Basch nodded, "it's over for us."_

_Feeling the need to stay Rasler bellowed. "For my Father, for my sister! you'll pay for this." _

Without knowing a knight soldier who has dead locked-on to Rasler with his bow and arrow, launched an attack.

_Hearing arrow hit, Basch shouted, "Lord Rasler!"_

Taking action Basch launches his arrow and hits the knight soldier who dies instantly. the knight soldier's arrow fired towards Basch, but he evaded and the arrow, but instead struck Rasler's chest,Thus shooting Rasler in the heart. fatally wounding him. Basch approached Rasler placing him on his chocobo. Struggling Rasler tries to pull out the arrow, but died suddenly. As Basch carries him to safety. While the war continues while the destruction of the fortress and everything with it.

_Before breathing his last, Rasler told, "Basch....somewhere....in this torn world....I have...a...."_

_Getting his attention Basch pleaded, "Have what...Rasler?"_

_Quietly Rasler choked, "A....twin......"_

Then all was silent Basch took the dead prince back to Dalmasca back to the lady Ashe.

Elsewhere Nira's eyes began shedding tears as she was taken to place of her new owner. Looking at her, the butler wondered why she was crying all of sudden. Nira was placed into the large crystal like prison like she was a bird held in a gilded cage. While Lord Vayne came in for yet another reading concerning the war with the smaller kingdoms.

_Sitting down before her, Vayne ordered, "So Tell me my fine young seer what does the future hold for Archadia, should they attack Dalmasca."_

_Placing her hands through the bars on to his face Nira read, "Archadia will have victory and the kingdom of Dalmasca will fall before your feet. They will surrender after a time. However their mightiest knights will launch a counter assault. Offer them tides of peace only will they agree to your will."_

_Looking into her blind sighted eyes Vayne bragged, "Excellent, that means if we offer them peace they will fall into our hands. All we need now is to find is way for their king to come to us. For instead of signing a treaty for peace, they will signing a note of surrender."_

_Still holding his face, Nira continued, "But know this Lord Vayne, you may have your victories over the western borders, but be warned it will be quick lived, For on the eve of the time of the rise of a large ship there at your peak of power. You will fall, by this prophecy I give you the chance to change your ways or forever be condemned."_

_Letting go of her hands, Vayne laughed , "Ha foolish blind girl I'm the reason that this Empire exists. For My father's rule is almost spent and in his place I shall rule."_

_Going back to her seat, Nira finished, "You have been warned from this is the last reading I give to you."_

Later at the castle of Dalmasca a funeral procession was being held for the death of Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia. At his side Ashe placed her hand by his motionless face while shedding a tear from her right eye, as she is saddened from his death.

_Raising his hands Priest prayed, "Blessings of the Great Father descend…and guide your body's return to the land.."_

As the knights carry Rasler's body resting in peace in a casket. Where Ashe then kneels towards the casket and placed a flower in it.

_Continuing the Priest spoke, "Great Father guide your spirit's return…to the Mother of all. There you shall find peace in eternal sleep. Faram."_

With The Death of Ld Rasler Heios Nabradia was one of many Tragedies that befallen the Kingdom of Dalmasca. The Air of happiness that had surrounded H.R.H. Princess Ashe's Wedding was now quite lost. Because of the events for seen by Nira. Dalmasca had been set adrift at the mercy of the Empire of Archadia. At this Time, two Great Empires struggled for Dominion over Ivalice Archadia in the East, Rozarria the West. Having Invaded the of the Kingdom of Nabradia was Archadia's grip tighten over its many victories in its westward March. With Lord Rasler's beloved Homeland consumed by the Hell-Fires of War and the death of his family and a missing seer , it seemed clear that Archadia would soon deal out a similar Fate to Dalmasca. The Fall of the Fortress at Nalbina tolled the Destruction of the greater part of Dalmasca's Forces and torn away a valuable assent in the union of the two kingdoms.

Somewhere above it all a group of god like beings sat watching the many events that had taken place during the times of this era. Walking over to a large pool like mirror she ran across the water type liguid to see about another matter concerning of understanding the Humes. As they all gathered around they talked about the Humes.

_As they sat down wactching the events unfold he bellowed, "Absurd, why would we need to interfer in the affairs of the Humes. It's better to just let them handle this their selves."_

_Another getting up to she began, "But Orin in order to to figure out why they act as they do.. We need to further understand them. Its not the way here to just sit and watch."_

_Getting up from his A third being wondered, "Then what you suggest we do then O'Celi."_

_Floating over to pool of fate O'Celi retorted, "Find a Hume that will become our eyes and ears..."_

_Joining her side Orin added, "It can't just be any Hume, it has to be one who has known suffering, one that had everything taken from him/her. Someone who has seen with eyes unclouded by hatred. Hum some like her." Pointing to Nira he continued, "Her the girl praying in that crystal like cage."_

_Looking in the pool O'Celi nodded, "I agree she looks she has seen throungh some serious suffering, by the way the saddness is expressed in her eyes...Wait she's blind....perfect one who sees with eyes unclouded....Someone whose blind...I see. Orin look at her that girl she's blind..."_

_Taking a closer look Orin observed, 'You're right she is blind and do you believe how the humes are treating her like some precious bird in a cage. It is fair for such an innocent young Hume to treated in such a matter."_

_Placing her enity like hand on the pool's surface, O'Celi sighed, No it isn't that's why I have made my decision concerning her."_

_Floating back to the table Orin questioned, "And what would that be milady."_

_Sitting back on her chair O'Celi smiled, "To make her the one to be our eyes and ears among the Humes. For it seems that fitting that we chose her. All the others we have observed, from that Knight of Dalmasca (Reks) to even that Veria. From Eurpt Village I think that its best that we chose that girl for even though she was born blind. It seems fitting that she would suit to the requirements needed for what we have planned."_

_Knowing what she was talking about, Orin revealed, "You don't think that she should be....that... do you O'Celi..."_

_Flipping her scarf over her face O'Celi expressed, "Yes I do the Guardian of the Epsers.. She would be in charge of the stones and their power. They are hidden in Invalice. In places through out the world. If the judgement is coming then the Humes must be prepared for it."_

Back in Archadia Nira looked through her crystal like cell looking to the night sky where she began to see more visions of the events to come, namely the Knight of Dalmasca at the fortress. As Nira foreseen the events unfold concerning the Counter-Attack was done by the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca, Brave and Faithful to their, but against the Might of the Archadian Armies, they stood little Chance success against them. For their defeat was to be absolute. Soon after hearing of the visions of their seer, Archadia came forward offering Terms of Peace. Or, as one might rather put it, Terms of Dalmasca's Surrender. As they had planned the King of Dalmasca stepped forward to agree to the terms of peace. Not knowing of the treasonous acts it would befall him and his people. Lord Raminas, King of Dalmasca-and had no Choice but to accept these Terms. It was, thus, only with Reluctance that He left for The Nalbina Fortress that was under Archadian Occupation to affix His Seal to the Emperor's Treaty of Peace

Before leaving for Nalbina Reks a young knight around the age of seventeen had to explain to his younger brother that he had to depart to protect the king and the order of the Knights.

_Making a scene Vaan yelled, "But Reks, why do you have to go, its not fair. You just served on the front lines several months ago. I thought that when you got back to Rabanastre. We would see about getting that Air ship."_

_Ruffing his little brothers head Reks answered, "Vaan I became a knight of this land in order to protect those most important to me and that includes its people and mostly you. You are a young kid, so these matters are to much for you to handle. When you become a man you'll understand. I have looked after you since our parents died. Don't worry Vaan it will be over soon and I get back will see about those plans. You just take of yourself and Penelo." handing him something small, He finished, "Here Vaan take this wear it on your neck. Its to let you know that I'm with you as brother."_

_Putting the medalion Vaan grinned, "Don't worry brother I'll be waiting here for you return."_

Reks and the knights of Dalmasca departed for the Nalbina Fortress to in sure the Kings safety and peace. As the peak of the battle raged on the Knights of Dalmasca fought valiantly for their king for he was in danger instead of a treaty signing it was a trap to get the king to leave his kingdom. Soon as the soldiers were taken out Reks and Basch headed into the inner part of the fortress. Separating from the others Reks took out the ones chasing and when he went to the throne room where the king was. Reks stood there stunned at he saw the king dead on the throne. Turning around he faced Basch, as the man plunged a dagger into his gut. Falling to the Reks wondered why Basch did what he had done and with an evil look as young Reks fell to the ground holding his wound.

Vayne walked into the throne room where Basch began cursing about the people of Dalmasca were not going to agree to the terms of their rule. After Basch was taken away it. They left the dead Reks on the cold floor of the throne where he said his last word, _"Vaan...." _Nira in her prison could hear the sound of the voice of the young knight for she a pain in her heart that felt like dagger plunging in. The same feeling that she felt when her brother died.

With the land of Dalmasca at the mercy of the Empire of Archadia it would say that the treaty would be signed in royal blood, for as the princess Ashe, Lord Rasler's death and the fall of her kingdom drew over the edge. To where she killed herself in the dead of night. The people of Dalmasca threw their arms down to accept the fate of the Empire's grip that had taken hold of them. Word of the mouth spread to her as she heard the maids talking about Basch Von Rosenburg's betrayal to his people and his execution. Sitting in her barred cage she felt bad for the king of Dalmasca and his daughter. Six months later Dalmasca's surrended with any agreement. Any and all rebels were stomped out like ashes from a foot.

Two years later

It had been two years since Dalmasca and Nabudis fell to the hands of the Empire of Archadia, she was dubbed as the Blind Seer to House Solidar. Feeling that all was lost for Nira kneel to the floor of her room as she began to pray,

_Her hands together, Nira prayed, "May the gods hear my voice, please give me the choice to ask for your aid, I pray to the heavens with my all my might. I see what time holds and yet I have no sight, I am fearful of the future, for it always changes, I ask for another chance to feel the warmth of the sun, I ask for you to send aid to free me from the prison made, May my voice reach reach you. What you ask I will obey."_

Somewhere above O'Celi heard the prayer, that through the window a light shinned through as she entered the room.

_Placing her hands on her face O'Celi questioned, "Young Hume born of this world, I have heard your plea and am here to answer it. For as I free you from the place of suffering, no longer will you be a slave. You shall disappear without a trace. As you leave this life you'll be given a second chance to begin a new. Now take my hand and we shall be off."_

_Taking her hand, Nira jested, "What are we going?"_

_Surrounding light around the two of them O'Celi echoed, "To the world beyond."_

_Feeling the hand being placed on her face as she listened to voice Nira lisped, "Thank you," Feeling calm in the presences of this being Nira wondered, "What do you ask of me?"_

_A small smile crosses O'Celis' face, she breathed "My child, what is to be asked of you will become clear when we arrive at our destination."_

Nira nods after taking the beings hand O'Celi helped Nira to her feet, Even being divine, O'Celi could not help but be curious of the young hume girl. For it was unusual for her to get attached to a Hume girl that had been through so much suffering. Not once in her many eons has a hume like this child vexed her so, could it be that this child voice reached the heavens or could it be that without her sight Nira was unafraid of her.

_Keeping her hand on the being unsure of her surroundings with being locked up for so long Nira talked, "May I ask who you are?"_

_Surrounding with her long scarf like fabric O'Celi remarked, "I'm O'celi"_

_Sensing the power coming from O'Celi Nira felt a warm feeling the longer she held on to the long fabric robe which felt like pure silk. It had been such a long time since Nira had felt safe._

_As they disappeared Nira finished, "I want thank you again,"_

_Pulling her into her embrace O'Celi blinked, "You are welcome. Now let us be off."_

After they disappeared the guards that were usually in charge of came in to check on her to find her missing it had seemed that if she hadn't existed at all. They looked inside the cell like there was nothing in there as they went back to their posts. Looking down at the cell she called home a tear slid down her cheek and landed on the sil of the window.

As they faded into the portal that O'celi made until Several seconds later they arrived at their destination. The place they ended was a large cysteral like place world that was to descibed like an acient city of some sorts where a large gate block the main entrance. Nira still blind kept close to O'Celi like a lost child to his/her mother.

_Feeling around the new world Nira inquired, "What kind of creature are you?"_

_As she placed her hands on Nira's face O'Celi calmly recited, "You will know very well the type of being I am and when we arrive I'll show you what I look like understand."_

Walking to the main gates O'celi kept a close eye on Nira as she walked around the area to feel her way round the place she was going call home for the time being. O'celi escorted Nira to a large room where she settled in for the evening.

Guiding Nira to the room, Nira walked around feeling her way to the place where the bed was located at. Finally feeling the softness of the blankets Nira grabbed the top of them and crawling into the large like bed she felt around until she found the perfect place to sleep. When Nira had finally gotten comfortable she adjusted her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

_turning off the latterns by magic O'celi quietly whispered, "Sleep well young hume girl, for in the morn you shall be given a great gift."_

As she left O'Celi could not help herself as she thought of Nira like a mother to a child. O'Celi floated over to her door where she closed it behind her and headed to the council room to talk with the others about the fate concerning Nira.

_Floating over to her seat O'Celi echoed, "So what is going to happen now concerning Nira fellow beings ."_

_Rising from his seat Orin declared, "She will beginning her training soon. In the early morn she will awaken to a whole new horizon. O'celi when Nira wakes from her sleep you'll give Nira her first gift."_

_Floating towards Nira's room O'Celi announced, "You mean the gift of sight."_

_Sitting back down Orin nodded, "Exactly, O'Celi, give Nira sight. for the first several days you'll need to keep you eye on her to help her adjust to it. Then after that she'll began her training in magicks, techiniks and weapons."_

In her room Nira was still sleeping as she began dreaming, Nira was walking through the darkness until she heard a soft voice that began calling her name_...."Nira...Nira...listen...to...tomes...of...fate...they...will lead you to your destiny." _Upon hearing this Nira felt a warm feeling on her face like someone was there beside her and a slight deep voice that sounded so kind it was a guy's voice. Nira had never heard anything so lonely in her life. She felt that there was someone was calling out to her, wanting not to be alone. In her dream Nira landed on the ground where felt his soft face and his hair it was like something was telling her something important was going to happen.

_Reaching out for him Nira called, "Strange boy you'll not be alone for long wait for me."_

Nira woke from her dream as she felt her hand reaching out to nothing, but air. By her bed side O'Celi placed her hand on Nira's face and gently rubbed her forehead. Nira reached out and felt O'Celi's hand on her head and moved to get up. Carefully moving around Nira felt her way to the side of the bed where she pulled off the covers and gently placed her feet on the soft stone floor. Nira walked with O'Celi out of her room into the main room where she met the other beings as well.

_Taking a seat Nira began, "My name is Nira, and from the sounds of your voices you are the beings that chose me for something big. I maybe blind, but my powers allow me to sense your intentions. So tell me what I'm to become and what you want of me."_

_Hearing this Orin implied, "You are to become our eyes and ears to the Hume world and to save Invalice from the upcoming of the judgement."_

_Feeling her way to the table Nira nodded, "I see, the gods of Invalice are trying to prevent another diaster from happening correct?"_

_Moving over Orin added, "Exactly my dear, this world is heading for a crisis and what we are wanting to know is can you handle it."_

_Showing Orin no fear Nira rebutted, "What ever is to thrown at me I shall handle it. Through all of my suffering I have had this task will not be a simple one."_

_Placing her hands on Nira blind eyes O'Celi mused, "Don't be so sure my child. Powers of light beyond I give thee the gift of sight open your eyes Nira behold what we look like."_

O'Celi's hand glowed on Nira's eyes that her blindness was taken away. Nira's eye lids began blinking as she opened them for the first time and looking towards Orin and O'Celi she couldn't believe what she was seeing even though her sight was still a little blurry she could see that O'Celi and Orin were actually creatures called the Ocurian. Nira still stunned wobbled a little while trying to walk around trying to get use to her new found sight. O'Celi acting motherly was quick to guide her to the place that she wanted Nira to see.

_Taking Nira over a large pool like mirror, O'Celi presented, "Behold the pool of fate, look in water and the events that I wish to show you."_

Looking into the large pool Nira began seeing the events concerning the history of Dynest King of Rathiwall. The mighty king took his mighty blade and sliced into the sun cryst and cut three stones from it. The three stones that were cut from the Sun cryst were the Dawn Shard, Mid Light Shard and the Dusk Shard. Thus the stones were separated to three separate areas. After Nira seen the events of the Dynest King. She slowly walked over to a seat where she waited for O'Celi to explain to her about the stones.

_Placing her hand on Nira's face O'Celi chimed, "Child the stones that were cut from the sun cryst was the Dynest's king proof of his place in Invalice, his actions opened up a new era for the beings of Invalice. You must understand about the Orcurian. We are the mist, we are the land, the beasts, the humes, the veria, all of the beings that live there. we are the sky, the sea. we are the espers that dwell down there. We are Invalice and Invalice are we."_

_Gazing into O'celi's kind eyes, Nira responded, "I understand, it must have been tough from what I seen in the pool. Its seems that I need to watch a little more of the events that are taking place before fully taking on the task that you have for me. So please show me more to understand."_

_Guiding her back O'Celi answered, "Very well then look into the pool and witness the events of the prophecies you have foreseen."_

Nira with grayish eyes looked into the pool as the events were being shown to her concerning Invalice and the events that was told to her. Down in Invalice there in the waterways of a strange part of the city there a boy with the same voice heard by Nira. As she saw him for the first time.....

_The young lad spoke, "Hey Vaan! Hurry up or they'll find us!"_

_Wanting to finish Vaan snapped, "I know, I know! You keep an eye out for me up there, Kytes. saying to himself One... two... three more. Right. Time to clean house."_

With the swipe of his sword Vaan took out all the rats in record time. Walking up the stairs to his friend Vaan placed his weapon back on his side and they left the lower waterway and headed to part the area called Low Town.

_At stairs Kytes impressed, "Wow, Vaan! You got 'em all yourself? Guess I know who to call when something big shows up."_

_Wiping the sweat from his face Vaan bragged "Hey, it's good practice for the desert. I'm ready for anything that crosses my path."_

Stepping up the stairs Vaan a little worn met up with friend Kytes to leave the area of the cold dank sewer place. Covered in mist, monsters and something really dangerous as moaning sounds could be heard all around the whole place.

_Meeting his friend Vaan yawned, "That's enough for today. Kytes you need to get back to Migelo's place, Aren't you working for him?"_

_Feeling stupid Kytes pointed out, "Shit! I totally forgot. You should come with me, Vaan. He's busy today. there might be some work for you to do, too."_

_Leaving his friend, Vaan informed, "I've have other "work" to do. Hey make sure to lock this place up for me, will you? If Migelo finds out we've been down here, he'll tan our asses."_

Nira watched as the pool flashed forward showing a different scene, a sunny day, not a cloud in the blue sky, showing a bustling market of a large city called The Royal City of Rabanastre. Looking at the time seen at the bottom of the pool that read _"Year 706 Old Valendian, Two years after the fall of Dalmasca" _Watching Vaan tossing a fruit into the air, catches it, and takes a bit out of it. Nira noticed an Archadian soldier with a surly British accent is harassing one of the vendors.

_Looking down Nira toned, "I can't believe that in only two short years Archadia took two great kingdoms like Dalmasca and Nabradia and turned them into something less than that of colonies. They took the people and made them into those cringing in fear. The soldiers wonder the streets making trouble and there's no one trying to help them. Why is that O'Celi?"_

_Putting her hand on the pool O'Celi sighed, "Sometimes those stronger tend to prey on those weaker than them. Its just how the soldiers think it should be."_

_Continuing to watch Nira answered, "I see looks like I have to watch to see what happens."_

_Waving her hand O'Celi finished, "That you must Child now please continue to observe."_

Nira and O'Ceil stopped talking as they still there watching the events unfold with the soldier and the vendor at the market place.

_Grabbing the vendor by his tunic, one Soldier yelled, "Huh? What'd you say peasant?"_

_Trying be polite Vendor shuddered, "Sir, you...need...to...pay."_

_Being crude a second Soldier graped, "What? Haven't paid huh?"_

_Not wanting any trouble Vendor gaped, "On second thought, please, sir. Take it. It is a gift."_

_Seeing that vendor didn't put a fight, the first Soldier talked, "Ah Leave the poor sod be. We don't want sport today."_

_Letting go of the vendor the second Soldier spat out, "Luck is on your side shit seller."_

Nira watched the as the soldiers walk away, she spotted Vaan bump into him before running off with something in his hand that belonged to the soldier.

_Acting normal Vaan apologized, "Sorry about that."_

_Waving him off the first Soldier sneered, "Watch where you're going, whelp!"_

_Feeling belt the second Soldier shouted, "What the hell? My pouch! It's gone!"_

_Remembering Vaan's face first Soldier remarked, "Ah The boy!"_

Trying to run after Vaan, but to fail because of the marketplace was blocked by a large Bangaa in the middle of their way.

_Wanting the Bangaa to move the first soldier yelled, "Get out of the way! Beast."_

Hearing the rude remarks the Bangaa refused to move; the soldiers are stuck and go _"arrrgh!" _out of anger where Vaan managed to get away with his new found booty.

In the pool it flashed to where Vaan stopped running, pouch still in his hand. Looking around He turns around to make sure he's not being pursued, when somebody behind him grabs the pouch! A peppy blonde-haired girl is holding the pouch, and scowls at Vaan with a dirty look.

_Caught off guard Vaan snapped, "Hey, that's mine!"_

_Not liking Vaan's tome Girl questioned, "What do you mean, "yours"? You've been taking again huh. What happens if they catch you? We need you to be there for us, Vaan. You're no good to Migelo if you're locked away prison!"_

_Walking away Vaan popped off, "Oh so what, am I the leader now? We are orphans. The first thing we have learned is you gotta watch out for yourself. C'mon Penelo. You know how it is so there."_

_Turning around Vaan continued, "Hey, you give that back! What do you think you're doing in there?"_

_Taking out a coin Penelo chuckled, " Humph I thought that this money belonged to the people of Dalmasca The Imperials stole it from us first, so it's only fair that we take what ours. It's our duty as Dalmascans. Well, wasn't that what you said once?"_

_Grabbing the pouch Vaan grumbled, "Yeah actually that's what Reks said once. So I was just repeated what he said."_

Gazing from the pool Nira looked at O'Celi wondering what to make of the events that she had just seen. O'Celi nodded in response while Nira headed off to Orin's place for her magicks training for time being. Nira entered a large room where Orin was meditating there.

_Sitting in front of him Nira coughed, "I'm here for magicks training what are am I learning."_

_Rising from the ground Orin jested, "Very well child first lesson in this you must learn is that magicks are everywhere. Using it takes concentration with the proper amount of training you'll be able to handle them, There are five types of magicks, White, Black, Arcane, Green and Time Whites are your healing, dispelling and holy, Blacks are your elemental types, fire, thunder, blizzard, water etc, Time magicks are reflect, haste, slow etc, they are used to help you put negative effects on enemies, beasts thieves etc, Green magicks are what put positive effects on you, and negative effects on enemies. some include, protect, shell, slow etc, and finally Arcane Magicks are the most important ones, for they have the most powerful of spells. Gravity, Dark and even Death. these spells are going to be the most difficult to master. So be prepared for the most grueling training you'll ever face."_

_Getting to her feet Nira recited, "Very well train me I'm willing to learn as much as I can."_

Meanwhile down in Invalice Vaan made his way through the waterway, and to a staircase leading up. He successfully entered the palace. a buckler type man and a Viera-female on a motorcycle-like vehicle. The man jumps off and heads for the palace vault From here, Vaan makes his way through the palace and successfully finds the secret passage into the hidden room. as Vaan searches the vault he accidentally pushed a switch, activating a mechanism. A statue opens its head and a shiny object is revealed. Vaan grabs hold of the object, when his succession's shared with another who is the man wanting the same thing.

_Seeing Vaan's face Balthier jested, "Quite the performance young boy."_

_Looking at the man Vaan snapped "Who are you?"_

_Actng all tough the man expressed "I play the leading role in this tale who else?"_

_As the man spoke a Viera woman appears behind Vaan to take the stone that he had just acquired from the vault._

_Giving the order Balthier told, "Fran get the magicite"_

_Getting ready to take the stone Fran uttered, "Now then I'll be taking that."_

_Holding the stone Vaan fumed, "No you won't it's mine."_

_Holding his hand out Balthier ordered, "and when I take it will be mine so hand it over boy."_

The Viera woman moves to the man's side. Soldiers can be heard coming to their location to investigate the noises heard from the vault_._

_Not wanting to be caught Balthier insists, "How we leave exit stage right."_

_Heading in the same direction Fran declared, "The god do not smile on us today."_

_Agreeing Balthier nodded, "I like it better this way. Its better we do as we please."_

Vaan runs outside an exit, and sees a couple of guards on the move. He retreats, and makes his way up to the top. He looks down and sees a war raging between the soldiers and rebels on the castle balcony.

_Confused Vaan wondered, "What's going on here?"_

Above the castle a large airship on top of him fires a cannon and explodes on the ground, throwing Vaan backwards to fall to his death, not known that he is then greeted by the man again.

_Meeting Vaan Balthier greeted, "The Ifrit, eh? perfect timing its if they had known that we were here all along."_

The airship fires another cannon. An explosion is heard, where the woman in the red skirt earlier is battling the soldiers on the ground. Vaan makes his escape from the man trying get away from the explosions

_Trying to stop Vaan, Balthier yelled, "Stop running."_

Fran quickly emerges from behind Vaan with the vehicle, blocking his way from his escape. Vaan stood as the man leaped in front of him wanting the loot Vaan stole.

_Holding put his hand Balthier demanded, "End of the line, now hand over what belongs to me." _

Immediately the enemy soldiers appear from behind them.

_tilting his head to look up. Balthier cursed, "Shit."_

_the enemy soldier alarmed, "There's more this way hurry up."_

_Looking at Fran, Balthier signed, "Fran this way lets get going."_

Baltier sprinted towards Vaan, forcefully grabbed him, and jumped down the ledge on to the bike saying, "_off with you boy."_

He jumps straight to the vehicle which now hovers above ground. Vaan screamed as he fell separately from the man. He barely held by the man by his hand, his body literally hanging on air flying over war and explosions.

_Still in his grip Vaan pleaded, "AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Let go of me."_

_Loosing his grip Balthier s Keep this up and I will. What's going on Fran?_

_Trying to maintain control Fran responded, "I don't know it's not heeding my commands."_

_Not liking this Balthier grumbled, "Ah We don't have time for this now."_

_Feeling his grip slip Vaan stuttered, "I-I'm slipping."_

_Hanging on Balthier spoke, "Not Good..."_

As they flew through the hoover lost its power and came plundering through the ground and crash landed on in the dark dank sewers. Through the darkness a light was barely seen.

_Looking at the crashed bike Fran observed, "What happened? Our hover didn't just drop, it disappeared."_

_Not pleased Balthier added, " Bah forget it, even if we could fly, the Ifrit's playing with fire and I'd rather not get burned by its hellish flames. We'll go the old fashioned way."_

_Noticing the way Vaan was looking at Fran Balthier recited, "Not many Viera where you come from, thief?"_

_Introducing himself to his new party, Vaan voiced, "It's Vaan." looking at Fran he apologized, "Sorry."_

_Sitting down Balthier explained, "Well Fran is special in that she'd deign to partner with a hume."_

_Putting her opinion in Fran added, "Oh? Like a sky pirate that chooses to steal through the sewers below."_

_Impressed at this information Vaan excited, "Pirates? You two are Sky Pirates? So you have an airship?"_

_Not like being called Balthier pointed out. "It's Balthier. Listen thief- Vaan, if you ever want to see your home again, you'll do exactly as I say. Myself, Fran and You are working together now, Understood?"_

_Hiding his booty Vaan warned, "Don't even think your getting this."_

_Backing off Balthier denied, "The thought has never crossed my mind."_

The pool of fate flashed forward to several more events Nira at this time having mastered some of the magicks spells taught to ended up getting hurt from using the Scathe spell. It seemed that it had back fired when she used it. Hearing the sounds of Nira in the other room O'Celi came rushing to her aid to see what happened. Picking her up in her arms and sitting in a seat O'Celi wrapped Nira in her silk scarf to help in healing her.

_Looking at Orin, O'Celi seethed, "You didn't need to be so rough with her Orin. She's frail and needs to be trained gently."_

_Raising his hand Orin bellowed, "O'Celi you shouldn't be babying Nira if she's training. She is training to handle this kind of magicks. If she is too become stronger she must trained as I do so."_

_Getting up Nira struggled, "Its okay O'Celi I need to be able to handle it or how am I suppose to defend myself when I'm in extreme danger. "_

_Putting her down O'Celi consoled, "Are you sure Nira, for if you need to you can quit for a while and rest if you need to."_

_On her feet Nira smiled. "Its alright I'll be fine."_

Placing her hands together Nira began using the Cure spell that healed her enough to be able to get back to training. Orin seeing that Nira was a little worn out thought it would be better if they stopped for the time being.

_Taking his seat Orin instructed, "That's training for now Nira. Go with O'Celi and take a break."_

_Wanting to know why Nira wondered, "Orin why the sudden stop in my training I thought that I had to keep it up until I mastered the spells."_

_Acting flustered Orin answered. "Don't question me child every one needs to take a break once in a while to regain their strength to improve now go on to the pool of fate and continue watching the events of Dalmasca. Leave us now!"_

Understanding Nira nodded and left O'Celi and Orin alone to talk about some things that beings like would talk about. Nira entered her room where the pool of fate was at there she looked at the events that were happening as she spotted the waterway where Vaan, Fran and Baither had made their way down to where a woman was trapped by a group of soldiers. Listening to the woman's voice she felt that she recongized like from what she heard concerning the one with her brother at a visitation that she remembered. Taking a closer look at her Nira noticed a set of wedding rings on the woman's finger one of them looking Nabradian in origin. Nira sat down and watched as the events played out:

_Getting up his spot Balthier explained, "Insurgents. Most like they thought to take advantage of a lax watch at the palace while the fete's on..to feed the good consul a length of an assassins dagger for his feast. Vayne must be used to such hospitality. Interesting that he used himself as the bait to draw them out, it was like he must have seen this coming and then sent in the air brigade. A fine, bloody banquet. Hmph, I daresay I've soiled my shirt, If the dungeon's waiting for us at the end of the night, it had best have a change of wardrobe."_

After traveling a ways down the sewers the group stumbled upon a woman fighting against some guards_, _looking up at a nearby ledge Vaan, Fran and Bathier seen a woman fighting off some guards that were after her.

_Pointing his sword Soldier sneered, "Now we have her!"_

_Moving closer to her, the second Soldier added, "She's getting away! Hurry."_

_Killing the second soldier Amalia spatted, "Who would be next nave?"_

_Getting ready to thrust, the third Soldier ordered, "Close ranks! Bring her down!"_

_Opening her arms Vaan yelled, "Jump down! Hurry_!_"_

Amalia in a rush jumped off the ledge and landed into Vaan's arms to get away from soldiers that were pursers after her.

_Noticing the others the third Soldier informed, "She's not alone! Get them."_

_Seeing more guards Fran worried, "Our ranks grow in number by the hour."_

_Agreeing with Fran, Baltier added, "And with our troubles grow even more."_

_Still hold the girl, Vaan mumbled, "Are you alright?"_

_Releasing herself from his grip Amalia grinned, "Thank you."_

_Getting a flushed Vaan uttered, "Umm...I'm Vaan, and this is Balthier and..Hey. What's your name?"_

_Wanting to get a move Amalia hurried, "I'm called Amalia."_

_Being nice Vaan nodded, "Amalia, huh? Nice to meet you."_

_Concerned for her friend Amalia explained, "There were others with me..."_

_Not seeing them Fran apologized. "I'm sorry we didn't see them."_

_Sadden by her loss Amalia spoke, "No..."_

As they were leaving Vaan noticed the magicite in hand began to glow as if there was something going on concerning their latest guest the lady Amalia.

_Seeing the magicite Vaan stunned, "Huh?"_

_Noticing it Balthier muttered, "Oh, now isn't that impressive._

_Keeping his hand on it Vaan warned, "Don't get any ideas. I said it's mine."_

_Still wanting the stone Balthier proclaimed, "I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one boy."_

_Stunned at what she heard Amalia announced, "You stole that?"_

_Acting proud Vaan boasted, "Yeah I did."_

_Getting edgy Fran wondered, "Have you finished? When the guards don't report in, they'll bring more to look for us."_

_Not liking the sound of what Fran said Balthier agreed, "If they aren't already."_

_Thinking that Amalia should go with them, Vaan insisted, "You should come with us. Better than being by yourself."_

_Accepting the invite Amalia expressed, "Very well."_

_As she walked away Vaan confused, "What's wrong with her?"_

_Understand things, Balthier told, "You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your thievery boy."_

_Putting his arms up Vaan questioned, "What's that mean?"_

_Taking the help Amalia accpeted. "The situation requires I accept such help as I find. Though it be from thieves. I shall accompany you until we find my companions. No longer than that."_

_Putting his gun in his pouch Balthier decided, "Let's think of her as a 'guest,' then. Let us get going then. And when we get out here we'll part ways. So, we keep to our affairs and she to hers. I doubt we'll find her wanting in valor being such an upstanding member of the insurgence."_

_Not liking what Balthier, Amalia corrected, "Its called the resistance. Well, what are we waiting for?"_

Traveling further down the waterway the group heard a loud 'horse sound' coming from the area as a large fire like horse came charging through the gates of the waterways exit. Taking his sword Vaan lunged at the fearsome mare with brutal force. Balthier loaded his pistol and began firing at it. While Fran shoot arrows at the creature to keep it from getting to close to her. Amalia sliced it as it began using its fiery attack. Vaan had taken some damage from it as she took a potion and healed him of the burns. Vaan launched at horse for a second round of attacks on it. When the beast was finally defeated it fell to the ground turned into a ball of energy and fled to the inner part.

_Corning the group Soldier ordered, "Stand where you are!"_

Charging at Vayne Amalia was trying to a hit in on him, before getting taken prisoner by the guards Meanwhile Nira looked the pool where she recognized Vayne's voice as someone she heard before.

Stopping Vaan from doing something stupid Balthier proposed "Now is not the time for trouble."

After they were taken out of the sewers Penelo rushed through the crowds that she spotted Vaan in chains being taken away by the imperial guards.

_Looking at the prisoners Bystander pointed out, "They're the thieves who stole into the palace."_

_Also looking the second Bystander realized, "Is that what the commotion last night was about?"_

_Not understanding her situation, Amalia disclaimed, "They think me some common thief. They are mistaken."_

_Making it sound better Balthier quoted, "Better than a common assassin."_

_Trying to help out Amalia proclaimed, "These people have done nothing. Release them now."_

_Wondering what was going, Vaan asked, "What are you doing?"_

_Keeping him quiet Amalia cut him off, "Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking."_

_Rushing into the crowds Penelo shouted, "Wait! He didn't know what he was doing! You have to let him go! You have to!"_

_As he was being escorted Vaan talked, "Penelo! Sorry. That dinner'll have to wait for now."_

_Knowing this was going happen Penelo stated, "I told you so!"_

_Knocking her out the way Soldier grouched, "That's enough bitch!"_

_Asking for mercy Penelo pleaded, "Leave him alone!"_

_Handing her something Balthier lisped, "Hold onto this for me, would you? Just until I bring Vaan back okay."_

_Jabbing at Balthier's back. Soldiers spouted, "On your feet! You, over here!"_

_Getting up Balthier responded, "All right, all right. Edgy, aren't we?"_

Watching the pool's event Nira began to feel weary as she yawned gently, O'Celi her precious one worn out helped her to the bed that was placed there and tucked her in the soft silky blankets as Nira began dreaming again about the strange boy.

In the Nalbina Fortress two Bangaa were talking concerning the sky pirate that they were looking for there in the dungon. The first one spoke, _"Brother we were looking for the sky pirate. Not those damn imperials." _A second talked, _"The one we seek is Balthier and I don't see him there."_

As Nira was dreaming so was Vaan as he was in a room with his brother placing some flowers at his side.

_Placing the red flowers Vaan mumbled, "Hey I brought you some of those flowers you like: Galbana lilies. Remember? You always said how they smelled nice, and how pretty they were._  
_Remember? The King-Did you? Were you really a part of it? Even if- Even if you were....a knight- Captain Basch must have tricked you into it! Didn't he."_

At the same moment Nira is walking through the mist as she hears the same voice, _"Please take care of my brother." _As Reks' spirit appeared to her and guided her to where Vaan is at. After Reks' soul faded into the mist Vaan touched his brothers ring and looked toward the mist where there standing in front was Nira,

_Holding out her hand Nira echoed, "You'll never be alone...I'm here for you."_

_Looking at the girl Vaan questioned, "Who....are....you?"_

_Feeling the red thread on her pinkie Nira whispered, "My name is Nira.....what's your name?"_

_Reaching to her hand, Vaan finished, "I'm Vaan....."_

With the red threads finally appearing on them Vaan and Nira woke at the same where they felt something special had occured between them..... Nira's eyes burst opened as she felt the red thread on her pinkie while at the same moment Vaan woke in the Nalbina Dungeon not noticing his thread.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two, Weapons training, events of Vaan after escaping from Nalbina and imprisonment on the Leviathan**

_(A.N as for you all have waited so long heres chapter 2 to my story I'd like to thank Winter Knight for helping me on this since. You have such good ideas for inspiration for this. Also thanks to the following for such good feed back GaarasMyBoyzz, Aryiaa Bloodream, TalesOfLegendia Fan and to Winter Knight this ones for you okay. Hope you all will like it read and enjoy)_

After the encounter Nira drifted back to sleep where she began dreaming of her past. There in the palace of Nabradia the queen dropped to her knees as her twin children were being separated,

_on her knees the queen cried, "Please don't take my daughter away she's just a baby..."_

_With the little girl in his cloak the priest spoke, "I'm sorry milady, but the king has given her to us. Its the law that if a noble or royal child is faulty. Then they are given to the priest hood or shrine maidens nunnery. It was by your husband's royal decree. Since the child has seer abilities. She must be taken."_

_Holding her hand out Lil Nira shouted,"Mama..."_

O'Celi had just left the pool after checking up on Vaan and the others progress, she quietly opens the door to Nira's room to check on how her recovery is going, even though it has only been a few days since her arrival, she was slowly recovering, it would still take time but O'Celi had faith for once in her many eons that this Hume would make a difference in the world. All that she need was some guidance, O'Ceil sits down on Nira's bed and carefully takes off Nira's blankets. Carefully looking Nira over O'Celi could see that she was healing quite well, and was looking much better than she was when she was locked up, O'Celi covers Nira back up and was about to leave when she feels a tug on her her scarf, she looks back and sees Nira holding it.

"_Mama?" mumbles Nira in her sleep._

_O'Celi looks at her is surprise._

_"Please don't go Mama," she continues to mumbles in her sleep "I don't want to be alone again."_

_O'Celi sits back down on the bed and brushes Nira's hair from her face._

_"Mama it's dark," Nira rolls over to O'Celi still holding O'Celi's scarf "Please stay...Mama O'Celi"_

O'Celi's eyes so wide. This was the last thing that she ever expected to hear, she adjust her position and tucking Nira under the covers more while Nira still holding her scarf.

"_Mama?" Nira mumble as she starts to stir._

_"I'm right her my child," says O'Celi, leaning in to Nira and placing a kiss on her forehead "I'm not going anywhere, now you go and have peaceful dreams," _Nira falls back into her sleep.

* * *

In the pool it showed that Vaan, Fran and Balthier made it out of the Dungeon and down into a large dark passage where the power was flickering from someone or something eating or sucking it out. Vaan, Fran, Balthier, and now Basch seen what was sucking the power, but a really large mimic type of insect. Taking out the bug thy managed to restore the power to the conduct. As they headed deeper in the passage where six more of them scattered. Following down the passage Vaan and party took out three more insects to be the power from getting to dim for it would be dangerous that monsters would attack them. Following the mist trails Vaan and company ended up in a large room where around the area was a bunch of mimic pods were being released from what looked like a large version of the mimic was above them. Vaan looking up couldn't believe his eyes at the size of the giant bug.

Vaan, Balthier Fran and Basch were slowly making their way down one of the halls, and they were approaching a room and from what they could see it was filled with a bunch of those weird chests that where all over the place. They slowly made there way into the room when they saw one drop down from above them, they look up and see a big Mimic. They look around and see that all of those things that they thought were chests were mimics. The smaller mimics swarmed the walls and started draining the power from the area, and gates fell behind him and with the other entrances.

_Looking at the ceiling Balthier muttered, "Well this can not be good,"That must be the queen."_

_"This is most troublesome indeed," jested Fran pulling out her bow to load an arrow._

_"What do you suggest we do?" asks Vaan taking out his sword and shield_

_"Fran and I will take care of the ones on the walls," suggested Balthier cocking his gun._

_"Than Basch and I will take care of the queen," insisted Vaan as he began slicing the huge bug in the thorax_

_"Agreed," understanding Basch pulling out his weapon._

Fran and Balthier rushed the one on the walls, and Basch and Vaan rushed the queen. They started to attack the queen, they could feel a tingle running up their arms from the queen, but they kept up the attack. Meanwhile Fran and Balthier were dealing with the ones draining the power, Balthier had just finished dealing with four of them, he looked over at Fran to see how she was fairing when he saw one getting behind her.

"_Fran watch out!" yells Balthier rushing towards her. Fran is just turning around when she sees the Mimic jump at her, Balthier's tackles her to the ground and turns and shoots the Mimic._

_Fran looks at Balthier's back and sees a large gash across it, "Balthier are you all right?" she sounding concerned while using cure on him._

_"I am all right now," replies Balthier getting up from the ground_

_"You two just going to sit there or should we get going?" They look at Vaan and see that the last of the Mimics are dead and the queen was as well, they had a few cuts but nothing major._

_"I think it is best that we leave," added Fran standing up with Balthier._

With the mimic queen they continued to the end of the passage where the ceiling came crashing thus blocking the entrance. After they left the passage they ended up in the Dalmasca Estersand The sun of the desert shined upon the group as Vaan and company blocked the sun from their eyes.

_Breathing the air Basch mumbled,"And to think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet."_

_Inspecting the area Vaan questioned, "Where are we?"_

_Noticing the area Balthier responded, "It looks like The Estersand. Let's back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up by the harsh heat. By your leave, Captain."_

_Putting his weapon back in his sheath, Basch nodded, "Yes, the hour of my return is already over late. The people may hate me here, but that does not free me of my charge of being a knight."_

_When they arrived at Rabanastre, Balthier, Fran, Vaan and Basch entered through the East Gate where they decided to part ways for the time being._

_Before leaving Basch bowed, "I thank you for all your help."_

_Giving caution Balthier advised, "I'd avoid crowds, if I were you. In this town you're still a traitor, and a killer you know.'_

_Turning to Vaan Basch pointed out, "The Resistance will surely find me soon. Fates well we meet again. I would pay my respects to your brother at his grave."_

_Looking to Vaan Balthie cautioned, "You're a fugitive now, too. Stay low for a while. until we meet up."_

_Touching his pouch, Vaan quoted, "What about the stone?"_

_Not wanting it Balthier insisted, "Do as you like. That stones ill-favored."_

_Getting ready to leave Fran finished, "We feel regret. We sought that stone and found ourselves only misfortune."_

_Joining Fran Balthier wondered, "You offering it?"_

_Putting it back in his pouch Vaan sneered, "It's mine!_

_Walking off Balthier implied, "Then why do you ask? Our regards to miss Penelo."_

_Going to the main gate Fran stated, "Then we stay in Rabanastre a while."_

With things decided Fran and Balthier left and headed to another part of the city to take care of some business they had in Rabanastre, before heading out, they decided to lay low for a while. As Vaan headed to low town.

_Looking at the magicite Vaan pondered "What do you think? Can I trust Basch? I gotta get rid of this thing. But maybe I should show it to Penelo first. So she knows I got something. She'd be at Migelo's place this time of day, and who was that girl I seen in my dream. Oh well I think about that later."_

_(From above Nira called out, "You must do as your heart tells you.")_

_Turning around Vaan remarked, "Huh who said that."_

As the flash image of Nira showed in his mind Vaan still didn't notice the sting attached to his pinkie. While he headed to Migelo's shop to find Penelo.

* * *

Back above Nira touched the pools surface as O'Celi entered the room with news of what was to happen to her concerning her training.

_Walking to her, O'Celi observed, "Ah here you Nira, I have been looking for you my dear."_

_Removing herself from her seat, Nira commented, "O'Celi what's the matter?"_

_Sitting down, O'Celi proclaimed, "I have spoken to Orin and he tells me that you have almost mastered magicks training. So today you'll need to report to Orin for another stage in your training. I'll keep an eye on the events until you return."_

With that said Nira bowed and headed to where Orin was at in. Nira walked into a what looked a large room full of different types of weapons where she saw Orin balancing a bow staff in his hand as he threw it toward Nira. Just before the bow staff Nira used her mind to stop it dead in mid air.

_Clapping his hands Orin smiled, "Very Good Nira, your powers have grown."_

_Taking the bow staff Nira questioned, "I take it that the next stage of training is weapons correct?"_

_Walking towards her Orin echoed, "That it is my child, here you'll learn the basics of several types of weapons, from the bow staff to the spear, from the crossbow to the gun, to the hand bombs, and finally swordsmanship you'll be learning how to use any and all weapons."_

_Looking at the many weapons Nira challenged, "Bring it on I'll master this like the magicks one. I'll endure whatever is necessary."_

_Grabbing a bow staff and throwing at Nira, Orin warned, "Be warned my child this training will be even harder that magicks and twice as much endurance is needed."_

_Taking the bow staff Nira finished, "I understand so lets begin."_

* * *

Meanwhile the pool of events flashed forward to the when Vaan to taking a rare sword to the Sand Sea (O'Celi continued to watch as she muttered, _"Oh tomes of fate where shall ye lead thy hand to this boy to lead him to my little Nira. Shall he be doomed to fail his life or be given a chance of true destiny.")_

_Seeing Vaan enter his door Dalan muttered, "Ah Well,__ well. Look who we have here! Heard you were sent off to Nalbina?"_

_Pulling out something from his pouch, Vaan bragged, "And I got out of that hell hole as fast as I could. But it was all worth it, Dalan. Here, look at this!"_

_Looking at the rare crystal Dalan impressed, "My, my, my. Quite a special stone you've got there boy."_

_Placing the stone back in his pouch Vaan humbled, "Well, you know, I couldn't have done it without your help."_

_Noticing the string on Vaan's pinkie Dalan informed, "So, there is more to this gutter-churl than first meets the eye. Vaan, I've an errand: a simple favor to beg of you. I was going to ask that Kytes to go, but I should think that you ought to do. No-no I think you're just the one to handle this."_

_Reaching behind his seat Dalan wondered, "There's a fellow by the name of Azelas, and I need you to bring this sword to him."_

_Looking at the sheath Vaan impressed, "That's-that's a sword of the old Order of the Knights of Dalmasca."_

_Handing the sword, Dalan informed, "Speak my name when you arrive. That should be enough to get you in to see him. I've made a note on your map showing you where he can be found. Mind you, you are to deliver the sword to him personally."_

_Taking the sword Vaan requested, "I will. Hey, Dalan? Could I get you to do something for me? I need to find out where Penelo is. I wanted to show her what I got from the palace, but I haven't been able to find her anywhere. Can you let me know if you hear anything?"_

_Waving a hand Dalan nodded, "You can just leave that to me my boy."_

_Walking away with sword in hand Vaan toned, "Thanks, Dalan. I'll do as you asked. You can count on me."_

_As Vaan left old Dalan sensed a strange presence as he finished, "And so it is done. But will it be enough to remind him of what the Order once meant? What was the strange presence I sensed behind Vaan. oh tomes of destiny what you have in store for him."_

After Vaan left low town he headed toward the Northern Sprawl to see about some business concerning the errand by Dalan. When he arrived Vaan walked around to see a man guarding the entrance arguing.

_Looking around Vaan toned out loud, "I'm supposed to deliver something to a man, name of Azelas. This is the place, right?"_

_Walking towards Vaan, Balzac questioned, "And who was it told you that?"_

_Pulling out the sword Vaan quoted, "It was Old Dalan. He said I have to give this to him personally."_

_Sitting on a crate, Balzac nodded, "Does nothing get past that Dalan? He has ears in every wall. All right, get inside. But not a word of what you see or hear in there, you got that?"_

Vaan goes inside hidden place where he looks around trying to find the one that was supposed to be the one to receive the sword as he stood hearing a bunch men talking about the new law.

_One Guy talked, "Then what of Ondore's proclamation? Did they fool even the marquis?"_

_A second Guy added, "What if a Judge killed the King, not the Captain? That would explain everything wouldn't it?"_

_The same fist Guy reacted, "Then the Captain would be brother to a Judge! How are we to trust such a man?"_

Basch walked into the room dressed differently as Vossler stood there looking at him glad that he was alive to be able to get down to business concerning the resistance. Vaan stood silent while they talked

_Looking at Basch Vossler pointed out:, "Now there is the Basch that I remember."_

_Shaking his hand, Basch pleaded, "Then will you fight again at my side?"_

_Another Guy snapped, "His word alone convinces me of nothing!"_

_the__ second Guy agreed, "I'd take his word over that of a mouthpiece marquis!"_

_As a Guy degraded, "Then you name Reks liar with him."_

Hearing Vaan storms in not liking the words being used to dis his brother,

_Vaan exploded, "My brother was no liar! He was tricked,"_

_Butting in Basch claimed, "Just the opposite. Reks was the witness they needed. They had to make it appear as if I'd killed the King-Reks bears no blame. The Blind Seer willed it so."_

_Getting pissed Vaan shouted, "Who gives a damn about this so-called Blind Seer_.

_He grabs the sword, and gives Basch a look, Vossler continued, "So this is Reks's brother. and looking at Basch "Your words may convince this child, but they weigh too lightly on the scales for my taste. Our paths will remain separate."_

_hands at his side Basch wondered, "Do you not think Amalia worth saving?"_

_Pausing for a moment to think Vossler answered, "I hold theses men's lives in my hands. I must see foes in every shadow. The night we moved against Vayne, he knew. because of some sort of prediction he had heard from his seer, because of that I will not chance such disadvantage again. I must treat you as I would Ondore-as I would treat any abettor of the Empire and its hidden weapon."_

_Looking back Basch proclaimed, "Then what will you do? Hold me here in chains?"_

Vossler and Basch stare at each other for a few moments... eventually Vossler tosses Basch the sword; he easily catches it in his hand

_With the sword in hand Basch chuckled, "Some things never change. Do they old friend."_

_as Basch was leaving Vossler advised, "Listen to me, Basch. Your cage may have no bars, but it is a cage. The eyes of the Resistance watch without an unblinking gaze."_

_Walking out the door Basch countered, "Let them watch. I know something of cages."_

Basch walks out; Vaan follows him to the Sand Sea Pub to see about some other business there as they headed to the pub, Vaan looked up as he heard a voice in the wind as the images rippled in the pool,

* * *

O'Celi got up from her spot to see about Nira's progress in weapons training. At the point in time Nira was fully able to weld a bow staff and was fighting with a spear as she was jabbing a test dummy with it. Nira took the spear where she kept striking the same place over and over again. Nira stopped for a minute as she wiped the sweat of her brow.

_Clapping his hands Orin impressed, "Very good my child, not to bad now take a break we'll start on the next series of weapons."_

_Sitting down Nira nodded, "What shall be our next weapon that I'll be working with."_

_Waving his hand Orin muttered, "Chose from these to be your next one of choice."_

_Looking at all the different types Nira accepted, "So I can chose from any of these."_

_Floating over Orin mused, "Yes my dear you can pick from them."_

_Grabbing a sword Nira jested, "Then I'll use this weapon. the sword. I want to be able to trigger my magic through the power of this weapon."_

_Taking up his arms Orin expressed, "then you shall child for this the next step in training magicks and weapons combos."_

As he charged at her Nira was on guard to be able to start the training that Orin was showing her as swords play began clang...clash the sounds of steel began to hit like two forces countering each other in a dance of blades as the power with in her began to surge. Nira felt the energy flow through her as she took her finger and placed to her forehead and let loose the power she had stored releasing it into a really large power charge. Thus hitting Orin as he crashed to the floor from the power she unleashed. Nira dropped the sword tired from releasing so much power.

_Getting up from the floor Orin smiled, "Wow impressive young seer. That power surge you released was called a Mist charge."_

_Taking a breather and sitting down Nira confused, "Huh mist charge what is that?"_

_Placing the sword back by his side Orin instructed, "Mist charges are a form of concentrated magick power when released becomes a power weapon."_

_Looking at her hands Nira expressed, "I see so this mist charge was my first leap in my training right."_

_Floating over to her Orin explained, "Indeed it is my child for soon you'll be learning a lot more. Now lets us continue with your training."_

Picking up her sword Nira began again with her battle stance as they once again clashing steel to steel, blocking with her wooden shield. Orin kept attacking to see if she would give out. Nira kept blocking and waiting for the right time to see what was going to happen next to see if she could handle the strikes blown from Orin. Watching his movements Nira figured out what to do about when he would strike that she started using fighting styles that she had seen her brother practiced as a young boy. Nira using the weapon used a combo of fighting and magic that she ended up breaking the test dummy that was made out glass.

While in the middle of her training Nira slashed the dummy to hard and injured her self on a piece of glass that had hit her. Seeing this Orin stopped the session with his magic he teleported Nira to her seat as he floated to her.

_Unaware Nira talked, "Huh how did I get here?"_

_Landing on his place Orin inspected, "Well my dear you have injured you leg. there's some glass in your left leg."_

_feeling the area Nira hissed, "Ah uh ouch I didn't know it was there since I was in the middle of fighting. The sounds of the sword hitting the dummy was so intense I didn't pay any attention."_

_Taking a look Orin added, "You should go to and have it looked by O'Celi."_

_Limping on her leg Nira snapped, "No I need to handle this myself. I'll use the Cure spell okay."_

Pulling out the glass shards out Nira's leg began bleeding a lot as she felt each one come out. Piece by piece the glass was removed as Nira began to cast Cure on herself to ease the pain she was dealing with. With the last of the glass shards gone Nira used another dose of Cure on her leg until the wound was closed up and she was ready for another round of training. Nira picked up her sword to go back when Orin stopped her,

_Stopping her cold Orin concerned, "That's enough for today go to O'Celi and watch some more of the events in the pool."_

Nira nodded in understanding that she headed back to room where the pool of fate was to see about O'Celi, who was there waiting for her to explain things thus far. Nira entered the room where O'Celi sat and smiled to see that her little one was okay.

_Opening her arms, O'Celi greeted, "Hello my child I see that you are exhausted from your training session."_

_Walking slowly to sit Nira recited, "Yeah I am at that O'Celi. It seems that I had a minor accident in the middle of my battling."_

_Seeing the scar where Nira was hurt, O'Celi concerned, "I can't believe that you got hurt Nira, here let me take a look."_

_Moving her leg Nira reassured, "Its okay O'Celi I'm fine what's been going since I've been training."_

_Waving her hand across the waters O'Celi echoed, "Look into the pool and see for yourself my child."_

Nira looked into the pools of fate where she began to see the events that were transpiring there where she spotted a girl being bound in chains that had stuck a memory from what happened to her.

* * *

The event flashed showing Penelo was being imprisoned,

There in a large room where Penelo was being held prisoner with her hands bound to keep her from getting away. There Ba'Gamnan and his other fellow Bangaa were talking about what to do with her when they were going to get a certain sky pirate that had allotted them at Nalbina.

_In the other room Ba'Gamnan sneered, "You've seen to her feeding, yes?"_

_Waving his arms Bangaa answered, "I have, my brother. She eats well like that blind slave we had."_

Ba'Gamnan and his Bangaa entourage walked into the room where Penelo was being held as she was in rages by them hold her captive against her will.

_Looking down at her Ba'Gamnan growled, "See that she does. We need her alive. Balthier's bait must be fresh."_

_Still bonded Penelo shouted, "I keep trying to tell you! I barely even know who Balthier is!"_

_Hearing a message Bangaa voiced, "My brother! A message come from Rabanastre! The Strahl, she's set sail! She makes straight for the Sky-city of Bhujerba at this moment,"_

_Grabbing her chin Ba'Gamnan snapped, "Barely know, was it? Yet at a twice he goes bounding off for you. Tell me, how could that be young Hume."_

_Puzzled Penelo pointed out. "That's what I'd like to know! I just met him that one time."_

_Turning around Ba'Gamnan grumbled, "Ah Does that tongue never stop? What if we plucked it from your head?"_

_Turning to his comrades Ba'Gamnan ordered, "As for you maggots! We need Balthier alive! His corpse fetches but half the bounty or none."_

They begin to leave the room leaving Penalo still bound as they conversed,

_Walking in Bangaa bragged, "A tender beating. My specialty!"_

_As the Other Bangaa finished, "There's no fun for it if we can't tease out a scream or two!"_

_Having being left Penelo all alone, frowning in fright, Nira echoed, "Fear not they will come..."_

_Looking out Penelo mused, "Where are you...Vaan?"_

* * *

Back above Nira looked into the pool as she hear them talking to the girl. As she watched them.

_Hearing the voices Nira interrupted, "O'Celi I know that voice of that dreadful creature holding that girl prisoner."_

_Placing her hand on her O'Celi observed, "I see my child that creature there in the scene was he one of the ones who took you from your home."_

_With a tear in her eyes Nira sobbed, "Yes, he was the one who at the end of the taking of Nabradia, was given choice picks of the spoils taken from the many different places and shrines destroyed by the Empire. I know not where my fellow priests and maidens were taken. For it is best that I not take vengeance or feel sadness."_

_Looking at the water ripple Nira began, "Its all coming back to me now the sounds of the Hume's, the crowds gathering for the auction. Even in my blindness I could hear everything going on around me."_

_Flashback two years ago_

_The sounds of the chains of the slaves could be heard everywhere and the sounds of the slaves moaning inside their cages, along with people being let out at auction block where bidding start, and cracking of whips to make sure those not behaving were kept in. At the cages each of the maidens were taken to the auction to be shown before the nobles wanting slaves. As Nira sat in her cage she heard the Bangaa talking about the maidens from her shrine being sold one by one. Julina, Niras caregiver was the last to be sold as Ba'Gamnan looked inside the cage where Nira was still in there,_

_Raddling the cage, Ba'Gamnan snarled "Ah how are we supposed to make money from the spoils of Nabradia. When none of the nobles want to buy this wench."_

_A black Bangaa shouted, "Brother its because they say she brings misfortune to those that have come in contact with that is the reason that Nabradia fell. Some say that she had brought the lands downfall because of a false fortune she gave its prince."_

_Feeling around Nira trembled, "Please...where is Julina..."_

_Pounding on the cage Ba'Gaman yelled, "Shut up you ungrateful creature. Grrrr when are we getting rid of that thing she is giving our stock a bad name."_

_Looking into the cage Larsa questioned, "How much for this one in this cage?"_

_Trying not to sell her Ba'Gaman protested, "Young Lad you wouldn't want this one shes blind and is unsuited for labor. She also brings misfortune to those she meets."_

_Crawling around Nira felt her way to the bars where she heard Larsa's as she slid her hands out the bars and placed her hands on his face and began rubbing it to understanding him._

_Still touching Nira read, "You are a young noble that has kindness in his heart. You are from Archadian as well."_

_Amazed by her wits Larsa shouted, "Brother come over here you won't believe me, but this girl has the power to see the future."_

_Hearing his little brother Vayne nodded, "Okay Larsa, show me this girl."_

_Still in her cage Nira trembled at the sounds of Vayne's steps as he walked over to the door of it._

_Kneeling down Vayne toned. "Speak girl tell me a fortune."_

_Taking his hands Nira read, "You are a man of considerable power, who wishes for his empire to expand...If you expand to the west beyond Nabradia you shall gain favor with your emperor."_

_Impressed by her he pulled out his money to settle on a price for her, Vayne insisted, "How much for her, I'll pay what ever price you set."_

_Rubbing his hands in greed Ba'Gaman hissed, "Ah about 20,000 for her and I'll throw in these special cuffs with her. She had them on when we obtained her."_

_Handing him the money, Vayne finished, "Very well guards take her and place her in the container and send her to Archadia."_

_Ba'Gaman pulled Nira out her cage placed on the cuffs and the guards put her a transporter to head for Archadia. When Nira arrived she was placed in a magicite type of cage that kept her powers under control. During the first months Nira was visited by Larsa, a boy who had showed her kindness to trying and make her feel a bit at ease._

_End Flashback_

_Walking around Nira continued, "It was my fault that Nabradia was taken. Had I not given my brother that false fortune about his happiness. Rasler would still be alive and all would be well."_

_Placing her hands on Nira's shoulders O'Celi consoled, "Nira, you shouldn't blame yourself on what had happened in the past. It was the will of fate that had determined what had happened to your home."_

_As she looked into the poole Nira concluded, "The events of the destruction of my home have nothing to with my training so as I continue with learning I'll can do is watch the events as they play out."_

Nira and O'Celi look into the pool as they see the Strahl soars through clouds, reaching the floating continent and the mentioned Sky-city of Bhujerba.

* * *

The quartet debark into the Aerodrome. Several Archadian soldiers are passing through it. When they arrived in Bhujerba Vaan exited out of the air ship to take a look at their large aerodrome that showed the many different races of shapes and sizes. Vaan felt the red string pull on his pinkie as he began to move forward wanting to explore. Ad the Strahl flying towards the Sky-city of Bhujerba. Upon arrival, the camera switches to Vaan's group who appeared at the Aerodrome in Bhujerba. Then, the camera shows the knight soldiers who goes searching for Balthier.

_Grabbing Vaan Balthier cautioned, "Easy."_

_Looking around Knight Soldier 1 yelled, "No good. He's not here."_

_Also searching Knight Soldier 2 called back, "Keep searching! This way!"_

_The knight soldiers took off from the scene, as they were unaware of Vaan's group's presence. When the guards cleared out Vaan and company decided to figure their next move_

_Looking at to Basch Balthier reminded, " You're a dead man. Don't forget it. And no names."_

_Understanding Basch nodded, "Of course."_

_Vaan's group exits the Aerodrome as the pool revealed the Sky-city of Bhujerba. Then, as Vaan's group arrived at Travica City_

_Pointing to the mines entrance Balthier directed, "The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead. Though, I do hear there's not much left there these days."_

_Walking towards them a voice of a Boy spoke, "You're on your way to the mines?"_

There a boy who appeared at the scene and glancing at the scenery of the city. As he was admiring the view of the mines himself. Nira looked at him and matched the voice of the boy the face as she was stunnned at what the boy looked like that she continued to watch

_Wanting to go Boy insisted, "Then please, allow me to accompany you. I've an errand to attend to there."_

_Curious Basch asked "What manner of errand?"_

_Keeping his business Boy answered, "What errand? I might ask the same of you."_

_Inviting him along Balthier ordered, "Right, come on then."_

_Confused Vaan quoted, "What?"_

_Tagging along Boy smiled, "Excellent."_

_Keeping thing as they were Balthier instructed, "Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you. Should be less trouble that way."_

_There was a brief pause as the Boy nodded, "For us both."_

_Crossing his arms Vaan called, "So what's your name?"_

_Making up a name Lamont uttered, "Oh, I—I'm Lamont."_

_Rubbing his nose Vaan expressed, "Don't worry. I don't know what's in that mine, Lamont, but you're in good hands." Looking to Basch he jested, "Right, Basch."_

_There was a brief pause before Basch confused, "Mrrrrnn…"_

_The boy, who will be known as Lamont from this point on joins Vaan's group. Vaan's group proceeds to the Lhusu Square._

_Upon arrival… Balthier announced, "The Lhusu Mines: One of the richest veins in Ivalice."_

_Standing next to Basch agreed, "Under Imperial Guard, no doubt."_

_Approaching Basch Lamont pointed out, "Actually, no. With but few exceptions, the Imperial Army is not permitted in Bhujerba. Well, shall we proceed?"_

When Vaan's group enters the Lhusu Mines. Inside, Another group of people are walking by and takes their hiding place. the group of knight soldiers and wizards led by another judge was looking for someone. Only to be outsmarted,

_Looking at the man Judge aplogized, "You will forgive me for asking, but you are diverting the purest of the Magicite—"_

_Bowing to the judge Old Man reassured, "I can assure you it reaches Lord Vayne most discretely."_

_Handing him the gill Judge hushed, "Hah! You wear your saddle well."_

_Taking the money Old Man bragged, "Be that as it may, I have no intention of being bridled, Your Honor."_

_Stomping his foot Judge warned, "Then you prefer the whip? Stubbornness will see not only you broken, Excellency, but Bhujerba as well."_

After the knight soldiers and wizards left the scene, Lamont came out of his hiding place as well as Vaan's group.

_Hearing this Lamont explained, "Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba. The Marquis served as mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now."_

_Still walking Balthier reminded, "They say he's been helping the resistance."_

_Exploring the area Lamont quoted, "They say many things."_

_Interested Balthier noticed, "You're certainly well informed. Who did you say you were again?"_

_Slicing through a monster Vaan voiced, "What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo."_

_Getting curious Lamont talked, "And Penelo is your—"_

_Putting his sword away Vaan stuttered, "She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here."_

Vaan's group moves on to the next area with out being seen as they head deeper into the mines. Vaan and company eventually made it to the big cavern where the mist was high and there was pieces of neithicite all over the walls and the ground.

_Leaning down Lamont commented, "This is what I came here to see."_

_Getting curious Vaan wondered, "What's that?_

_Pulling out the Nethicite Lamont informed, "It's Nethicite. Manufactured Nethicite."_

_Looking at the stone Vaan retorted, "Nethicite?"_

_Showing the stone Lamont continued, "Unlike regular Magicite, Nethicite absorbs Magickal energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of Nethicite. All at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory."_

_Approaching closer to the big cavern's wall Lamont added, "So this is where they're getting the Magicite."_

_Walking toward Lamont Balthier questioned, "Errand all attended to, then?"_

_Getting up from the ground Lamont nodded, "Thank you. I'll repay you shortly."_

_Approaching Lamont Balthier demanded, "No, you'll repay us now. We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours. So where did you hear this fairy tale about"Nethicite"? And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories?" and placing his hand on Lamont's shoulder he continued, "Tell me: Who are you?"_

_Trying to stop him Vaan pleaded, "Balthier—"_

_Voice of Ba'Gamnan echoed, "You kept us waiting, Balthier!"_

Suddenly,Ba'Gamnan and the Bangaas appeared at the scene as he is holding a buzz-saw staff. Ready to attack Vaan and company to turn them for the bounty on Balither's head.

_Aiming his weapon Ba'Gamnan grumbled, "You slipped away in Nalbina. We missed you!"_

Ba'Gamnan activates his buzz-saw staff as he and the Bangaas approaches Vaan's group to begin the chase as Vaan and the others headed to the tunnel to get away..

_With a greedy gaze Ba'Gamnan growled, "First the judge, and now this boy. The whole affair has the smell of money. I may have to wet my beak a little."_

_Getting ready to retreat Balthier ordered, "Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs. This thinking ill befits you, Ba'Gamnan."_

_Pointing his claws at Ba'Gamnan growled "Balthier! Too long have I gone unpaid! I'll carve my bounty out of that boy!"_

_Angerly Vaan fumed, "Where's Penelo? We're taking her back!"_

_Showing his teeth Ba'Gamnan sneered, "The girl? Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish? We cut her loose on the way here and then off she ran, crying like a babe!"_

Lamont threw the Nethicite stone at Ba'Gamnan's right eye thus burning it as they retreated from the scene as the other Bangaa were helping their master,

_Holding his eye Ba'Gamnan snarled, "Gah! my eye you'll pay for this_."

As Lamont sped past Vaan shouted, "Hey!"

Lamont ran away from the scene as Vaan's group follows him, knocking Ba'Gamnan down in the process. Ba'Gamnan got from the ground.

_To his men Ba'Gamnan graped, "After them!"_

Ba'Gamnan and his Seeqs intercepts Vaan's group. While Vaan's group who continued to flee from the scene as they exited from the mines where Vaan and company caught up with Lamont,

_Catching up to Lamont Vaan huffed, "Hey! Wait up!"_

_Standing there Balthier jested, "We'll not be able to take them all! Fight who we must, leave the rest."_

Vaan's group continues to make a run for it from Ba'Gamnan and the Bangaas as they tried to catch up. When Vaan's group managed to lose Ba'Gamnan and the Bangaas from being intercepted. Lamont is nowhere to be seen as he fled out of the mines where he had found Penelo.

_Out of the site of the persurers Fran quoted, "It would not seem they follow. We've lost them."_

_Stretching his arms Balthier added, "Much more running about with Bangaa at my heels…and I'm apt to give up Sky Pirating altogether."_

(After a short break the pool flashed where it showed Vaan's group proceeding to the exit of the Lhusu Mines. Upon arrival near the exit, Nira watched as she had seen Vaan's group taking their hiding position as she witnessed Lamont approaching the judge and an old man dressed in a noble type apparel. Looking there Nira soon noticed a familiarness of the people as their voices were to her.)

_Noticing the boy Judge expressed, "I see you've been out walking without the company of your cortege… Lord Larsa."_

There Penelo standing next to a knight soldier as Lamont, who came to be known as Larsa from this on approaches her. Vaan slowly approached the scene as Balthier stops him in his tracks carefully shaking his head to Vaan warning him not to go.

_Throwing the girl at Larsa's feet, Judge snapped, "We caught her wandering out of the mines. You must take care with such undesirables about."_

_Struggling to her feet Penelo stuttered, "I was kidnapped..."_

_Showing his authority Judge yelled, "Silence wretch!"_

_Approaching the judge Larsa reminded, "If it is a crime to wander on ones own…then I, too, am guilty." Then to the Marquis, he continued, "Marquis I trust that your estate can accommodate another guest?"_

_Bowing Old Man smiled, "Why not?"_

_Looking back to the judge Larsa retorted, "Judge Ghis, I shall heed your counsel. I will not travel unaccompanied any longer."_

The judge will be known as Ghis bowed as Larsa took Penelo and left the scene as they headed to mansion of Marquis thus saving the girl from the judge's wrath.

_Walking behind Ghis wondered, "That was unexpected."_

As Larsa took Penelo with him and walked away from the scene. Nira watching from the pool thought, 'Hum he's still as kind now as he was when he back then. Good for you young master.'

_To her ear Larsa whispered, "Thank you, Penelo." _

* * *

As the events in the pool faded O'Celi looked to Nira as she seen tears falling from the sweet Hume's eyes for it was the first time she had seen Nira shed tears in the longest time. Nira got up from her chair and over to the fountain for a much needed time for relaxation. Nira went to a large room that was open the night sky and the cool air, there was a pool with fountains of water flowing and the many different parts of it where small fish like creatures were swimming around and there was an area where O'Celi touched the waters edge and the whole area lit up as orbs of small bugs began flying around making the waters sparkle beautifully. Nira then removed her robes as she wrapped her self in a silk towel as she walk into the fountain the water laps over her bear skin cooling her down after and hard day of training. she takes her towel off and lays it on the ground beside the fountain, exposing her naked flesh to the air where it felt nice to her to cool her off. Nira began wading into the water as the glow flies touched her skin. Nira looks and the water and how tempting it is. O'Celi looks at Nira and congers up a towel.

_"Nira honey," O'Celi starts, Nira looks at her "Why don't you take a bath and let your muscles relax," she smiles at Nira._

_"Ok!" _Nira says cheerfully, there was something about the way O'Celi smiled at her and made her relax and that everything would be alright if she took some time to herself, almost like O'Celi was looking at her like she was a daughter her, own daughter.

Nira took the towel that O'Celi handed to her and removed her clothing and wrapped the towel around herself, as she walks to the water, she looks at the bugs that are lighting the water as the skim over it. As Nira puts her foot in the water, the fish scatter, and the water lapses over foot. The water is nice and warm, she steps in and takes off her towel exposing her slender body to the night air, she takes a good look at her body and sees that the scars that she had over her body were almost completely gone. Ever since coming here her body has been feeling so much better, she smiles at herself O'Celi had been taking really good care of her. She continues to wade her way into the water, it lapses over her. A shiver runs up her spin as the water hits her lower region of her body, she continues to move into the water, it lapses over body and splashes on to her breasts. Nira dives under the water and the surfaces again her sandy blond hair sticking to her body as the water runs over her breasts and down her stomach, the water felt very nice after all the training she did today and after what she has seen in the pool today. She just lets her troubles wash away.

_"Nira come here and I will wash your back for you," _Nira turns to see O'Celi in here human from with just a towel on, she had long Sliver hair, and crimson eyes, and a slender body. This was the first time that Nira had really seen her in her hume form, she was truly beautiful, O'Celi smiled at Nira _"Come here my child," _she sounds like a mother and Nira walks over to her.

_"O'Celi this is the first time that I have seen you really like this in Hume form," _Nira sits down on the edge of the pool.

Nira feels O'Celi start to run her fingers through her hair, sure Nira was use to this with being in the temple and having help with this, but there was something about O'Celi doing this that made her feel safe and wanted. O'Celi smiles as she sees Nira relax, she starts to wash Niras hair and lathers the soap in her hair. Niras hair was extremely fine and silky, O'Celi makes sure get a healthy lather of soap in Niras hair so that is would shiny. Nira sat there completely relax as O'Celi did this, she was smiling it was a wonderful feeling having O'Celi do this. Nira feel water begin poured over her hair and she closes her eyes and O'Celi washes the soap out of it.

"_There we go now that your hair is done," _O'Celi takes Nira's hair in her hands and puts it over Nira's shoulder "_Time to wash your back"_She takes a cloth and puts soap in it and starts to wash Nira's back, and smiles at the fact that the scars are disappearing in time there would be gone.

Nira enjoys the feel of O'Celi washing her back, there was something relaxing about this, something motherly almost. And that is all Nira needs she is truly happy for once in her life. She feels O'Celi pouring water over her back. O'Celi was very observant at what she was doing, it was almost instinctual for her. She drops her towel to the ground and dives into the water, Nira covers her face preparing for the splash but there was not one. O'Celi had done a graceful dive without that much of a ripple she swims back over the Nira.

_"My turn," _She says with a smile, Nira nods and gets up on the edge and grabs the soap as O'Celi turns around and lets Nira start to run her hand through O'Celi's hair.

"_O'Celi can I ask you something?' Nira asks as she runs here fingers though O'Celi's silky hair_.

"_Yeah go ahead," _O'Celi responds, as she was relaxing, she never thought that she ever could, but Nira washing her hair was soothing.

_"Can...I...umm..." _She pauses trying to find away to word this right as she rinses O'Celi's hair.

_"What is it my child?" _O'Celi asks as she moves her hair over her shoulder.

Nira start so wash O'Celi's back "_Can I umm...Can I call you mother?" _Nira was blushing as she cleans her back _"I know that you are a divine being but I feel safe here so I was..."_

O'Celi takes Niras hand as it reaches her shoulder "You can call me mother my child," Nira looks at O'Celi and sees that she is smiling. Nira in a burst of excitement wraps her arms around O'Celi and they fall into that water. O'Celi wraps her arms around Nira holding here close as Nira rests her head against O'Celi's breasts.

_"Mother," Nira whispers "Mother O'Celi," _Nira had a smile on her face, she looks up at O'Celi who was smiling, then kisses Nira on the forehead.

As they were relaxing in the bath, Nira was looking up at the night sky, the water was running over her chest as she was floating on her back her hair was flowing around her. While O'Celi was just sitting on the edge watching her new adoptive daughter floating in the water, She had a smile on her face. A messenger opens the door to the pool and slips in, and whispers something into O'Celi's ear.

_"Nira it seems that the others wish to speak to me about something important,"_O'Celi stood and up wrapping her towel around her slender body. She transforms back into her orginal form and leaves

_"Ok mother," _Nira grins as she says that .

_"I will check in on you in a while my child," _O'Celi rebutted as she walks out smiling happily.

In the main hall Orin and O'Celi watched the large pool as they witnessed the events just after Vaan and the others were taken by Imperial Guards to be escorted back to Rabnasta for execution. For crimes against Archadia. As they watched they saw Dr Cid talking to thin air when actually he was talking to Vanat the traitor that had strayed from them,

* * *

In The Royal Palace of Rabanastre Consul's Chambers where the other judge and Vayne stands and watches the window. As he was looking out thinking of what had happened to the blind seer and the problems concerning the people of Dalmasca

_Looking out the window Vayne spoke, "Those decrepit, basking fools in Archades tie my hands, and look what happens! I tell you, this country's obstinacy knows no bounds."_

_Through his helmet Judge retorted, "The insurgents in Rabanastre operate alone at present. However, should they garner external support, the situation could worsen. We found the counter-Imperial elements in Bhujerbabe conspicuously well-funded. No doubt Marquis Ondore is behind this. Ondore must be reined in."_

_Seeing the envelope on the desk. Judge swore, "He will die by my hand."_

_As he pulls a chair Vayne uttered, "Your fraternity is moving."_

_Sitting down at his desk Vayne instructed, "Ah, Ghis returns with Larsa. Tomorrow morning they will leave Bhujerba. See him home safely, Gabranth. Now, I'm expecting Doctor Cid. You may leave."_

The judge Gabranth leaves to follow Vayne's order concerning Larsa. Dr Cid came walking to consuls chambers to see about something that they were talking about.

_Talking to thin air Cid mumbled,"Ah We must see the real thing to be sure. Nabudis taught us much as she predicted, !Yes, it's well hidden and shes vanished. They'll be off chasing after shadows, the fools. Ah,yes! The reins of history back in the hands of man." Then noticing Vayne Cid toned, "Hah, Vayne! You seem to be enjoying your job as consul. I was kept waiting fully 2 years. What news of Archades? Have you found any signs of your favorite weapon, How are Our honored members of the Senate doing?"_

_Approaching Vayne's desk. Cid bragged, "Hard at work as always, trying to find a dagger for your back."_

_Writing something Vayne laughed, "Humph. They are welcome to try, but from what that blind told me I am well aware of their intentions so I have already prepared myself for in case they try anything."_

* * *

_Still watching Orin jested, "It seems that Vayne and the others have been using Nira's predictions, As well as Vanat is tampering with the Humes affairs."_

_Looking over O'Celi wondered, "What shall we be doing to Vanat, are we to make a move."_

_Shaking his head Orin talked, "No we shall watch to see what happens before we do anything. Should Vanat get carried away only then shall we intervene."_

* * *

Back below Vaan and company had been taken to the place where the Marquis invited them as guests only to be taken prisoners by the Archadian solders Vaan was knocked out cold where he woke to find himself in a large area that was white with only a red colored thread showing on his pinkie.

* * *

_Looking around Vaan echooed, "Where am I and what is this place. It looks like some sort of magical place."_Still exploring he hears a soft voice echoing a beautiful melody as he kept walking in the white area until he stumbled upon the large water fountain there he spotted what looked a beautiful girl splashing around the water as Nira swam around like a angel. Vaan looked at the sting on his pinkie as it lead to the girl as she had the other end of it on hers. Vaan's eyes widen to befall that Nira was fully nude. Not saying a word Vaan quickly hid himself to be sure that he wouldn't spook her. Vaan had got knocked out as they were to the air ship known as the Leviathan to Judge Ghis. They were having a rough time since Amalia was taken there as a prisoner to it. Vaan still exploring he hears a soft voice echoing a beautiful melody as he kept walking in the white area until he stumbled upon the large water fountain there he spotted what looked a beautiful girl splashing around the water as Nira swam around like a angel. Vaan looked at the sting on his pinkie as it lead to the girl as she had the other end of it on hers. Vaan's eyes widen to befall that Nira was fully naked. Nira dove under the water as Vaan walked closer to the pool, and Nira came back up and the water splashing around her and her hair sticking to her slender body. Vaan's jaw dropped at the beauty he was looking at. Nira pulled her hair back and up exposing her breasts to Vaan, who was in shock and could not find the words. This was the first time that he has had a dream like this.

Nira sank back into water and leaned against the edge of the pool. She starts to hum to herself a song from the temple. She lifts up her hand and holds it up to the sky and puts it in front of the moon and watches the glow around her hand. Vaan is watching this and he sees that the string that is tied to his finger is also tied to her. Vaan moves closer wanting to talk to her.

_"Umm excuse me," Vaan says, Nira looks around trying to see who was there._

_"Who...Who's there?" Nira asks nervously trying to see who was there peeping in on her, "Show your self you intruder."_

Vaan's jaw drops as he hears himself called a intruder, he really didn't know what to say now, after being called that he really could not think of anything. Nira is frantically looking around as she moves deeper into the pool. She was ready to react at the slightest bit of danger.

_Showing himself Vaan revealed, "Its okay I'm not here to peek on you I was just following the trail of this red thread."_

_Picking up he showed it to her, As Nira noticed her end as well still in the water she swiftly swam to other side. Nira echoed, "Could you advert your gaze please."_

_With a slight blush Vaan answer, "Ah yeah...sure...no problem."_

Nira got out of the water and got on her robes and walked over to where Vaan was standing that she tapped his shoulder to let him know it was okay to look at her.

_Tapping Nira smiled, "It's okay to look now."_

_Moving around Vaan nodded, "Okay wow you are very pretty in that light."_

_Feeling her cheeks blush Nira sighed, "Thank you. So Vaan why is it that you have stumbled here now."_

_Sitting down on the marble floor Vaan paused, "Not sure one min I was being taken prisoner, I got knocked out and I ended up here."_

_Taking a spot next to him Nira nodded, "I see so there's a reason why you are here to see me."_

_As she took his hand Vaan wondered, "What is it that you see?_

_Tracing his hand Nira observed, "It says here that a large explosion will destroy a air ship and will lead to events that will make the world take a new direction also beware of a stone of the Mid Light. For if its used it will destroy all in its path."_

_Pulling back Vaan called out, "Is this reading you have told me is it a warning to help me."_

_Fading away Nira echoed, "Yes it is Vaan, good luck and be careful...til...next...we...talk...bye_

* * *

Vaan then woke to find himself back on the air ship the Leviathan where Balither and the others were wondering what was going on with him. As the ship taking them to the Leviathan the ship that Nira was talking about Vaan found himself chained as the soldiers took them to the judge...

To be contiuned...

(A.N Thanks for reading this chapter, the next one will show Nira training in advanced magicks, weapons as she will be learning how project herself in the lower world where only in different form, Also Vaan and company will have a terrible set of events concerning the warning that Nira gave him about the Mid light Shard. until next time chow.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Nira's first transcending, the tomb of Rathiwall and the element of fire gained**

_(A.N, hey sorry for the long wait I was very busy trying to figure out my story, I'd like to thank Winter Knight for the help you are such a good help. to those who have read and reviewed this is for you.)_

In the pool of fate it began to flash Vaan's group who all have their arms bonded by shackles to the front as Vaan's group are chained together from the shackles. the hatch opening as view of the airship Leviathan. Vaan's group were then escorted by the knight soldiers to the elevator leading to the transport ship. The transport ship flies into the Leviathan. Later in the Dreadnought Leviathan, Vaan's group who arrived at the control room where Amalia and Ghis with two knight soldiers are standing.

_Behind them Knight Soldier spoke, "The prisoners, My Lord."_

_As Amalia saw Vaan's group, she slightly gasped and seemed angered as she approached Basch greeted, "Majesty—"_

_She slapped Basch's left face Amalia angered, "After what you've done! How dare you! You're supposed to be dead!"_

_Through his helmet Ghis warned "Come now, come now. Have you forgotten your manners? This is hardly the courtesy due… The late Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca."_

_Stunned Vaan noticed, "Princess?"_

_Approaches a little Ghis sneered, "To be sure, she bears no proof of her former station. No different than any mean member of the insurgence."_

_Pointing out Ashe corrected, "The Resistance." _

_Taking Ashe's face in his hand Ghis recited, "His Excellency the Consul asks the Ministry of the Dethroned Royal Family in restoring peace to Dalmasca. Those who foster instability and unrest,who claim Royal Blood without proof…they shall meet their fate at the gallows. There are no exceptions."_

_Turning her face Ashe fumed, "I will not play puppet to Vayne."_

_Bowing to Ashe, Basch monotoned, "King Raminas entrusted me with a task. Should the time come, he bade me give you something of great importance. It is your birthright: The Dusk Shard. It will warrant the quality of her blood. Only I know where to find it."_

_Giving a dirty look Ashe explained, "Wait. You took my father's life! Why spare mine now? You would have me live in shame!"_

_Averting his gaze Basch sighed, "If that is your duty: Yes."_

_Not liking the tones Vaan added, "Stop being so stubborn! Keep on like this and you're gonna get us all killed."_

_Gazing at Vaan Ashe snapped, "Don't interrupt!"_

Suddenly, Vaan notices something as he holds the Magicite stone in his hand it glowed when in the presence of the Lady Ashe. The shard making a shimmering sparkle

_Looking at them Vaan talked, "What?"_

Amalia a.k.a Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca gasped from witnessing the Magicite stone in Vaan's hand.

* * *

Upon hearing the name Nira watched in the pool stunned at what she had heard, the very name of the one that had married her brother Rasler, a tear fell down her face as O'Celi took Nira into her embrace.

_O'Celi consoled, "Now now my little one its okay, sometimes it can be hard to see things that hurt."_

_In her embrace Nira muffed, "O'Celi, that poor girl loved my brother as much I as his sister did. I can still remember hearing how Rasler would tell me about beautiful she was and how much he loved her. It just now that I have seen her. Rasler descriptions were so right on that even in my blindness. I could see her in my mind."_

_Staring down into Nira's eyes O'Celi answered, "So this scene isn't hurting you my child."_

_Turning back to the pool to watch Nira finished, "No its not, but however the events that we will be witnessing are the results of my warning I gave to the boy that I have been speaking with."_

_Sitting back down O'Celi nodded, "Then lets watch my child to see what will happen."_

Getting back to the events Nira and O'Celi continued to watch,

* * *

_Seeing the glow Basch wondered, "Vaan. That stone."_

_Pulling out the stone Vaan mentioned, "I-I-It was in the palace treasure."_

_Walking up Balthier toned, "Well, well."_

_Stomping toward them Ghis laughed, "Ha, ha, ha! Splendid! You've brought the stone with you! This spares us a great deal of trouble."_

_Being held by the knight soldiers Ashe threaten, "Don't give it to him!"_

_Vaan made the decision of giving up the Magicite stone. From Balthier and Fran's reaction, they show her expression that it is okay to give it up_

_Giving the stone to Ghis, Vaan pleaded, "You have to promise: No executions."_

_Taking the Magicite stone from Vaan Ghis bragged, "A Judge's duty is to the law."_

_As Ashe trying to resist, was still held by the knight soldier. As Ghis took the stone and gave his orders_

_To the knight soldier Ghis ordered, "Take them away. Lady Ashe is to be quartered separately."_

_The knight soldiers forced Vaan's group out of the control room and takes them away. Ghis takes a look at the stone._

_Looking at the stone Ghis wondering, "Vayne Solidor. What fascination does this hold for you? What did the seer once say something about a stone of pure power oh well."_

_In the hallway of the Dreadnought Leviathan where Vaan's group were being escorted by the knight soldiers to their prisons. Basch no_

_To Vaan Basch whispered, "So you were carrying it all along. The Fates jest."_

_Looking at Basch Balthier groaned, "Tell these Fates of yours to leave me out."_

_Hearing them Knight Soldier snapped, "Keep quiet!"_

_To Balthier, Basch muttered, "There was nothing else that I could do. You know that._

_To Basch, Balthier surprised, "Oh, I understand. Honor, duty, and all that. Humph. I still can't believe that was the Princess._

_The Knight Soldier yelled, "I said keep quiet!"_

Just as one of the knight soldier tries to strike Vaan's group with his spear, Balthier evades the attack and seizes his spear while Basch uses his shackles to knock the knight soldier to the floor. Fran then knocks out another knight soldier with a kick. Then, knight soldier with black armor knocked out the last remaining knight soldier with a silver armor. Then, the knight soldier in black armor takes off his armored helmet who reveals himself as Vossler.

_Approaching Vossler Basch jested, "The Marquis has been busy."_

_Looking at Basch Vossler answered, "Not lightly did I beg his aid. Listen, it has been a full two years. I alone have kept Her Majesty safely hidden.I doubted friend and for alike. I could trust nobody._

_Taking off the chains Basch nodded, "You did your duty. And mine for me."_

_Pointing the way Vossler suggested, "I'm getting her out. I need your help."_

_Unsheathing his weapon Basch added, "Of course."_

_Showing to Vaan Vossler warned, "Wait. A word of caution before we set out."_

_Looking at them Vaan asked, "What are those red things."_

_Pointing to the red lights Vossler began, "See that red web of light spanning the passageway? It is a mechanism to detect intruders within the ship. Break one of those beams and an alarm will sound, summoning the guard. The alarm should cease after a time, but it's better to avoid drawing unnecessary attention. Come, Her Majesty awaits."_

Vaan nodded as his group began to make their way to the place where the Lady Ashe was being held. when they arrived the whole area was full of soldiers one by each of Vaan's group fought them off until there was one judge left standing. The judge was a fearsome foe as weapons clashed like thunder. Vaan fought against the judge not leaving him chance to retaliate when the battle was done Lady Ashe got out of the cell she was in and joined the group. When Ashe was freed an alarm was set and the group had to hurry to get away loudly they sounded as they fled to the end of the ship where Judge Ghis was waiting for them. As they were escaping there Vaan and company encountered Penelo and Larsa.

_Embracing Vaan Penelo toned, "Vaan!"_

_Petting her head Vaan assured, "It's okay. We're okay."_

_Pointing Larsa warned, "Ghis knows you've escaped. You must hurry."_

_While Vossler and Ashe exchanges looks at each other knowing what was to come next,_

_Pointing to Vossler Larsa ordered, "You are Captain Azelas. You will follow me. We must reach the airships before they do."_

_Looking at Larsa Vossler concerned, "You would let us leave knowing who we are?_

_Bowing to Ashe Larsa bidded, "Lady Ashe. By all rights you ought not even to exist. That you and Captain Ronsenburg were made to appear dead... is like a hidden thread laid bare. Your actions hereafter will pull at that thread... and we will see what it unravels. This is our chance. We must see this through, and get to the bottom of it. I believe 'tis for the good of Dalmasca, and the good of the Empire."_

_Walking away Ashe finished, "Very well, then."_

_Shaking his hand Vaan nodded, "Thanks "Lamont."_

_like a gentle man Larsa sincerely jested "I must apologize. Penelo, for you. and then handing Penelo the nethicite Larsa wished, "May it bring you good fortune."_

_Holding the stone Penelo expressed, "Thanks."_

_Looking back at Vossler Larsa abruptly suggested, "Let us go."_

Vossler and Basch exchange nods; Larsa and Vossler head off in one direction, the rest of the group in the other. Vossler leaves the group & Penelo joins the group, as they continue onward to the Airship hangar... Judge Ghis is waiting there for them!

_at the hanger Ghis greeted, "Such a great shame. I must confess: I thought you were the one who would help us restore peace to Dalmasca. No matter. We hold the proof of your royal lineage. A maid of passing resemblance will serve our purposes now."_

_A ball of energy crackles in Ghis' outstretched hand he jested, "As for you, my dear... the Empire requires you no more!"_

He launched it into the air poised to destroy the group... but is absorbed by Penelo's nethicite in her hand as she looked at light disappearing _Penelo asked, "What was that?"_

_Spotting the source Balthier hinted, "The nethicite."_

_Getting ready to attack Ghis bragged, "Your Majesty does not disappoint! Ever quick to spurn an honorable surrender, as was your father."_

_Walking towards Ghis Ashe fumed, "You know nothing of my father!"_

The battle began as everyone began attacking Ghis and his soldiers one by one each fell until finally Ashe took on Ghis and afterwards, Ghis's helmet falls off, revealing an individual with gray hair. He places his hand on his face to hide his face as Vossler runs in to tell everyone that he got a ship prepped for their escape,

_Running in Vossler yelled, "We've secured an Atomos. Come!"_

Everybody runs out to head off to the ship that was acquired for them to leave the docking bay,

_Looking at their vessel of escape Balthier implied, "An Atomos? All skiff, no ship. Hardly fit for a leading man._

_Running along Vaan asked, "So I can fly it then?"_

_Shaking her head Fran toned, "Are you mad?"_

Vaan sighs and continue running as he hears a voice in his head_, "head to the ship and hurry on to safety don't make thy self known."_

_As they're on board the Atomos and begin to move_

_Sitting in the passenger seat Penelo whined, "Can't we go faster?"_

_At the controls Fran answered, "Not yet."_

A group of other small ships approach them, but fly right by the ship that Vaan and company was on

_Astounded Ashe spoke, "They passed."_

_Driving Fran jested, "Any faster and they'd have noticed."_

The Atomos flies away. The group arrives at Bhujerba's Aerodrome. Penelo runs up to Balthier handing him something,

* * *

As Nira was watched as things were playing out there a messenger came into the room with a letter for her from Orin which read: "Child please come to the training room for something of most great importance its time for training in advanced magicks. You will be given details when you arrive signed Orin Li Grammet" Nira bowing to O'Celi and smiling happily,

_Still sitting O'Celi smiled, "Good luck my lil one hope you training goes well."_

_Turning Nira nodded, "Yes mother it should go well I'll send Orin your regards when I see him."_

_Nira hurried off to the training room where Orin sat in a mediating position where he was waiting for her to arrive, Nira entered as she sat down in front Orin waiting for him to finish his meditation._

_Placing her hands together Nira hummed, "Oh ummmmmmmmm let my mind be clear for the training. Oh ummmmmmmmmm."_

_From his position Orin coughed, "Uh hum if you are going to meditate please do it quieter child its not that simple to reach enlightenment."_

_Opening her eyes Nira nodded, "I am sorry I was just getting into my center forgive me."_

_Getting up from his spot and clapping his hands Orin proclaimed, "Well now lets begin shall we."_

Orin clapping his hands he used his power to transform the room, it went from being a bland white room to where it had all sorts of different mirrors showing events from the past. Nira eyes widened as the room was filled with the different images that she seen, it showed many places that she had only heard about in the many lessons she had during her history classes in convent. Clapping his hands again Nira's dress was transformed into something suited for the lesson

_Looking at her clothes Nira wondered, "Orin what happened to my dress. Its gone what have you done with it."_

_Walking over to her Orin exclaimed, "My dear Nira I changed your clothes into something that is necessary for this training. This training exercise is called transcending."_

_Scratching her head Nira uttered, "Trans...cend...ence what is that prey tell. Orin please explain it to me so that I can understand."_

_Walking to a mirror Orin began explaining, "It means you vanish and you can see what others are doing but no one else can see or hear you unless they have the ability to see beings like what O'celi and I are. Take for example you. Look into this mirror what do you see."_

_Gazing into the mirror Nira observed, "I see events of the past sometime during the time of the Dynest king. There he is cutting something from a large type of rock."_

_Still standing Orin continued, "What else do you see young one? Take a good long gaze and see if you can see what I talking about."_

_Turning back to the mirror and taking a longer look Nira gasps, "There behind standing by the Dynest King that's you, but how you are standing right here how is that possible?"_

_Lowering his eyes Orin narrated, "These are events from the past my child, Yes you see me there cause I was there and yet I am here with you now that is called Transcendence. My race has the ability to transfer a part of us to any place and any time."_

_Still stumped Nira guessed, "So what you are saying that your race has the ability to transfer apart of yourselves to events in time. My question is can you transfer your self to places now."_

_Pointing to another mirror Orin suggested, "Nira look there at that mirror there you'll see what I mean go on take a look."_

_Slowly stepping over to the mirror and looking into it Nira blurted out, "Holy shit what are these events Orin. These are the events happening right at the the ship the Leviathan. Look there behind Ghis is that one of your race."_

_Taking a peak Orin nodded, "Yes it is but that's not one of the members that were in the console room. Hum good observation my child. We'll look into this later, but right now lets continue with your training ok."_

_Averting her gaze Nira agreed, "So what is the traing involving since we are looking at these mirrors of the events."_

_Flipping his cloak Orin announced, "These mirrors show the events and will help you in your training for transcending among the humes. Now on to training first sit down on the ground."_

_Sitting Nira retorted, "Ok I am sitting what next Orin?'_

_Using his finger he directed a mirror forward Orin instructed, "Look into the mirror focus on your most precious memory. Then take the person from that memory and make a transparent like image sort of like a spirit."_

_Focusing on the mirror and kneeling with her hands crossed like in prayer Nira proceeded, "I'm seeing my most precious memory I am remembering my brother as we are at the convent he would take me on walks through the gardens as he would tell me about the events happening at the palace of Nalbina. He would tell me what he was wearing and say that I looked lovely as a shrine maiden. He would always guide me through my blindness as we would smell the flowers."_

While Nira was remembering her most precious memories of her brother something began appearing in the mirror and stepped out of the glass a spirit like being which had the resemblance of Rasler just before his passing from his hair to his armor all was a perfect copy of him. Rasler's form began walking around exploring the area unsure of what was going on around him. Orin seeing the image of him was impressed by the first attempt that Nira had done. Nira opened her eyes to see what she had made, seen the image of her brother and smiled,

_As he walked Orin congratulated, "Well done my girl your powers are impressive."_

_Getting up from her spot Nira giggled, "Thank you Orin. So what is this form going to be used for?"_

As she seen Rasler's soul walk around the mirrors in a daze like he was an empty shell. Pointing to Rasler

The form did as he was told he sat on a near by stool that appeared from the wall. Nira walked over to see what he was like close up when she went to touch his face her hand went through it like he was a phantom.

_Not meaning to laugh Orin chuckled, "Nira hes a spiritual projection of your magicks. You should know that you can project not make solid."_

_Walking back Nira breathed, "Ah I know its just that I never got to really touch my brothers face. I have held his hand but never got to really fully know what kind of person he was."_

_Floating over Orin sighed, "I know child, your brother was the hero to his people and to his wife all we can do is watch out for the Lady Ashe that is what you'll be doing my dear for you see you will be doing using this form you created also where she is heading is where you'll face your first encounter with the espers."_

_Gazing back at the wall of mirrors Nira rebutted, "What do you mean Orin? Is there something happening in the events in Invalice that concerns me and the espers as well?"_

_Taking a seat Orin declared, "I fear that the events in Invalice do concern you dear, From what I have seen it seems that the events are connected to you as well as something else is a foot."_

_Turning back around Nira testified, "I will do as I can in my training I will go to the place where the Lady Ashe is going see what is in there and help them on their journey all with out being seen."_

_Watching the mirror Orin divulged, "Remember this Nira, when you are among the humes you'll be seen as Rasler not yourself. Should someone other than Ashe see you they will see you as your true self. These transitions take a lot of magicks and can wear you out so know this you are to make them when you see it fit for Rasler to be seen got it."_

_Feeling down Nira added, "If my mission is to go among the humes when is it that I will be leaving for this Orin."_

_Facing her Orin instructed, "Soon Nira soon, first you need to understand the full potential of the use of the transcending technique. "_

_Getting up Nira nodded, "I understand lets continue the lesson of the spirit transcending."_

_Joining her Orin agreed, "Very well then lets get back to the lesson. Come forth spirit its time to see what you are able to do."_

As the lesson continued Nira as she began concentrating as she began to look through Vaan's eyes as the events down in Invalice were unfolding concerning the whole ordeal with Ashe getting ready to steal the Strahl to head to Dynest Kings Tomb

* * *

In the Strahl where its docked. The Lady Ashe sitting at the helm of the controls getting ready to activate the ship when Vaan slowly walks in and sees her,

_(Looking through his eyes Nira watches,) as Vaan asks, "What are you doing? This is Balthier's ship."_

_At the controls Ashe snapped, "I'm going to retrieve the Dawn Shard. It's the proof that I need. I know where it's hidden. I'll return his airship later."_

_Giving her a stern Vaan rebutted, "Are you crazy?"_

_Working at the console Ashe implied, "This is something that I have to do! For myself and all those who have fallen. I will not be made to hide! I'll fight alone, if I must."_

_Trying to convince her Vaan assured, "You still have Basch, right? Besides, you can't just go around stealing people's ships. What are you trying to do?"_

_Getting flustered Ashe shushed, "I'm trying to concentrate!"_

_As Ondore's voice comes over the intercom system what seemed to be him Ondore toned, "That's quite enough, Your Majesty."_

Ashe and Vaan turn around seeing Balthier standing in the entrance way, holding a mic... which disguises his voice to sound like Ondore's which scared them both,

_Holding a device Balthier remarked, "What do you think? A bit over the top? In my line of work, you never know when something like this might come in handy."_

_Changing the setting to mimic Ashe's voice and sound like Balthier mimicked, "I'm trying to concentrate!"_

_Approaching the pair Balthier ordered, "I'm leaving you with the Marquis."_

_Being stubborn Ashe whined, "You can't."_

_Getting ready to move her, Balthier insisted, "Trust me, you're better off staying here."_

_Giving an idea Ashe suggested, "Suppose you kidnapped me instead? You're a sky pirate, aren't you? Then steal me. Is that so much to ask?"_

_Putting his finger to his face Balthier wondered, "What do you have that I would want?"_

_In a rush Ashe answered, "The Dynast-King's treasure. The Dawn Shard is but one of the riches that lie waiting in King Raithwall's tomb."_

_whistling Balthier added, "King Raithwall, you say?"_

_As he walked Basch warned, "Kidnapping royalty is a serious offence."_

_Still walking in he added, "It won't do much to lower the bounty on your head."_

_Looking at Basch, Balthier rebutted, "How much is the price on your head these days, I wonder?"_

_Approaching Ashe Basch bowed, "Allow me to escort you in Vossler's place."_

_As Penelo and Fran walk into the ship. Fran questioned, "Will you be joining us Vaan?"_

_Eyes widen Vaan remarkes, "What, are you kidding? I don't wanna stick around this place."_

_Runing to a seat and sitting down Penelo blurted out, "Then I'm coming too!"_

_Staring at her Vaan jests, "Penelo?"_

_With a scared looked Penelo pleaded, "Don't leave me here."_

_Looking at her Vaan assured, "Of course not."_

_At the console Fran nodded, "Then it's settled. We should leave before the Marquis realizes she's missing. Like proper kidnappers."_

* * *

After the Strahl took off Nira opened her eyes worn from what she had seen. Nira had done her first transition of the mind feeling a little worn she got up from her spot to walk around to recover from it.

Stunned Orin couldn't believed how fast she had learned how to do such feat that he got up and smiled at her.

_Clapping his hands Orin congratulated, "Well done my girl that is the first time I have ever seen someone be able to focus their mind like that. Nira I'm impressed with how much progress you have shown in the last several training sessions you have had with me. O'Celi must be proud of you isn't she."_

_Still recovering Nira breathed, "Yes she is and that whole mind transition thing can take a lot out of a hume can't it."_

_Floating back to his seat Orin sighed, "Indeed it can my dear for most who tried what you did most would have fainted at the end of the technique."_

_Sitting back down Nira chimed, "I see so this wasn't the first time you taught this to someone other than me huh."_

_Turning his gaze Orin grumbled, "Ahem *cough* Yeah I taught this ability to one of my own, One I thought wanted to be an overseer of the world like myself. The One I had taken under my wing that showed great potential in his powers but he wanted to use his gift for greed."_

_Adjusting her hair band, Nira looked at Orin "Ummm...What ever happened to the One that you were training?" she asked cautiously._

_With his blank eyes Orin jested, "I know not what happened to him/it. Some of the others say he vanished with out a trace. O'Celi believes he/it went to Invalice. That is all I can say dear one."_

_Being curious Nira commented, "Orin, if this one you trained didn't want to be an overseer like yourself and left for Invalice could that be something to worry about.")__Facing her, Orin explained, "There are many different things we Ocurian do from being watchers to even acting as Guardians. Child from the beginning of the creation of Invalice we, my race have served in the balances of good, evil and even the events of the humes. That is what the Ocurian are we are life ever lasting, we never die for we are eternal. Should one of us commits the ultimate sin we the others have to intervene."_

_Her eyes wided, Nira stuttered, "Ulimate sin...from what you are saying Orin if one of your kind commits a crime like say mess with the history of the humes what would be the penalty be. May I go ahead ask if that okay with you."_

_Closing his eyes, Orin muffed, "The crime for that kind of sin is where one is striped of there powers and banished for all time to live among the humes. That's is the penalty."_

___With her hands over her mouth Nira gasped, "Oh that's the punishment. Wow no wonder you are a little leery of O'Celi and me. Orin there's nothing to fear about O'Celi caring for me when the time comes for me to go back. Things will go back as they were before I came here. For now all I can do is prepare for the long quest ahead concerning the thing with The Tomb and my first test against what ever is inside it."_

Orin just looked at Nira when he sensed O'Celi from the viewing pool, and the bond that she and Nira had 'Things can never go back to the way they were for either of you' he thinks as he sits there watching Nira take her break after using all that power,

_Standing up Orin smiled, "Enough of idle chatter back to your training hop to it young lady."_

_Getting up from her chair Nira agreed, "Okay then Orin lets get back to training."_

Nira and Orin got up from the seats as they faded back into the wall to get back to the lessons of using her spirit form to see how she could handle it using her mind and her magicks.

* * *

Through the mirror the events began to show another set of things happening in Invalice concerning the empire and its ever so ill leader. There in the palace of the Empire the events unfold as the Archadian Empire, the Imperial City of Archades... pans to a massive tower in the centre of the city. An airship descends; one part opens up. Gabranth exits and strides confidently forward. Inside the throne room, his helmet is removed as he begins his report to the Emperor

_At his throne the Emperor spoke, "Doctor Cid does this at Draklor?"_

_With his head down Gabranth rebutted, "I have confirmed he receives funds from Lord Vayne. His agency in the fall of Nabudis is also certain... yet with Judge Zecht, who led the assault, missing... the truth remains difficult to ascertain."_

_With a low tone Emperor voiced, "The long, cold years have clouded my eyes. I cannot see my own son's heart."_

_Hearing the emperor cough violently Gabranth concerned, "My Lord."_

_Raising his hand Emperor coughed, "This illness...will claim me. So then, who is to be my successor? The senate fears the capable peregrine Vayne. They prefer a young, fledgling emperor. Gabranth. Once in the past, I laid siege to your homeland."_

_Showing his loyality Gabranth pledged ,"The Republic of Landis is long since gone. My allegiance lies wholly with the Empire."_

_With at stern gaze Emperor wondered, "Perhaps, but what of your brother? He did not accept us as you did. He fled to Dalmasca. Did you never think to follow him?"_

_Standing Gabranth pointed out, "I follow his every move. He is an enemy of the Empire. He will be cut down."_

_On his throne Emperor continued, "So you would kill even your own brother for the Empire. Be that as it may, Gabranth. Your ruthlessness is not without merit. But it must not become this way with Larsa. You must ensure that it does not."_

_Hearing his emperors words Gabranth questioned, "So then, you ask me to be his sword, to strike where he might not?"_

_Makinng his words clear Emperor requested, "Rather be his shield. Gabranth, keep your close watch on Vayne. His is the keenest blade of all."_

_Bowing before Gabranth affirmed, "My Lord."_

_Nodding to Gabranth Emperor ordered, "Do this for me, Gabranth. I could not - I could not bear... to see my sons war with each other again." as he coughed even more the illness taking its toll on the poor old leader even more._

* * *

With her training done and over for now Nira headed back into the main room to spend some time with O'Celi as she was gazing into the pool watching the events of Invalice transpiring there as they crossed the long and deadly sand sea,

_Entering the room Nira blurted out, "Am I interrupting mother?"_

_Seeing her there standing O'Celi smiled, "Not all my child you look like you have been through a lot, was Orin's training to rough on you."_

_Sitting on the small ottoman, Nira responded, "No it was a little tiring but it was because of all the magicks I used plus I was learning to control a spirit being which was a little bit tough. I was trying to also learn how to advance my weapons as well."_

_Holding her O'Celi jested, "Well then my child you should take a load off and rest how about we have a bath to relax your tense muscles and to replenish your magicks."_

_Getting up Nira nodded, "That sounds like a good idea would you like to join me mother?"_

_Standing up O'Celi agreed, "I would love to join you so lets head to the baths off we go."_

As they reached the baths, Nira is looking at the water as the full moon reflects off of the water. She turns back to see that O'Celi had taken her hume form, her long silver hair flowing down her back, her gown covering her slender body, as her crimson eyes came into focus as she looks at Nira and smiles. Nira smiles back as she admires her adoptive mother.

O'Celi's gown drops to the ground as she walks past Nira _"Come on my child"_ she says as she wades into the water filled with the sent of lilac and lavender, the water rolls over her slender body and ample breasts as she sits down in the warm water.

Nira just watches the site of her mother's slender body moving so graciously, and how at home with O'Celi's looks. Nira lets down her sandy blond hair as she smiles at how much O'Celi was acting like a mother to her. Nira takes off her outfit, she looks at her petite body, her breasts had grown a bit since she had been here, and the scars that she had were now nothing more than a thought in the past as they had disappeared, O'Ceil had made sure that Nira was well taken care of either by herself or another handmaid to make sure that Nira was always well taken care of.

_"Coming mother," smiled Nira, _as she walked into the water the scent of lilac and lavender fill her nose as the warm water flows over her petite body and her breasts.

Nira lets the relaxing scent roll over her and calm her body and nerves as she looked over at O'Celi sitting there her hair flowing out around her with her eyes closed as she just rests there. Nira sits down beside her and lets the water relax her tired muscles while her hair flows around her. She was glad that her hair was a little longer, to her it was a sign of her growth.

_"Nira I know that you will be leaving soon to head back to Ivalice for a while," _O'Celi confirmed sounding a bit upset as she gazed at Nira _"But you will be returning back after your mission correct?" _O'Celi returns her gaze to the moon "_Even though you are not my child by blood, I'm glad you will be coming back soon, I will watch you as you do your mission_."

_Looking back at O'Celi Nira mused "I know that we are not related by blood," _Nira watches O'Celi as it looks like she chokes a bit when she said that but Nira wasn't finished yet "_I grew up in a Convent where the only one who would visit me was my brother and I never really knew my mother, I was surrounded by priests and Shine maidens and my caregiver Julina, all my life cause I was blind but..._" she paused as O'Celi looks at her as she announced _"I am proud to call you my mother," _she smiles as she tosses her arms around O'Celi her head resting on her beasts.

O'Celi smiles as she hugs Nira back "_And I am proud to call you my daughter_," she kisses Nira on the head and strokes her hair. She pulls back as Nira looks up at her and kisses her on the forehead "_Now get you hair fully wet so I can wash it," _O'Celi sounded almost excited as she dives under the water_._

_"Ok but I am washing yours first mother," _breathed Nira as she dives under the water also before going to the edge and sits behind O'Celi

Nira runs her hands and fingers through O'Celi's fine hair and start to lather soap in it "_So my child when will you be returning_?" Asked O'Celi as she relaxes as Nira runs her fingers through her hair.

She pauses for another moment, then she smiles _"I will be back when I get done with the stuff there at the tomb," _this was her home no matter how she looked at him in the time that she has been here. O'Celi smiles as Nira starts to pour water over her hair to wash out the soap.

"_Now it's time to wash your hair_," insisted O'Celi as she stands up as Nira gets back in the water and takes her place.

O'Celi sits behind Nira and starts to wash her hair. And starts to wash Nira's hair. They talked and laughed for a hour or two finishing the washing off here bodies till Nira let out a tired yawn. As they get out of the bath Nira puts on her night gown and starts to walk to her room when she notices that O'Celi had gotten back into her gown and was still in her hume form. Nira smiles and she takes her mothers hand. O'Celi smiles back at her as she wraps her hand around Nira's as the reach room. Nira crawls into bed and under her blankets as O'Celi sits on the bed she leans back against the head board and stretches out her legs. While humming a soft tune.

_"Mother you don't have to stay," yawns Nira as she feels herself being pulled into O'Celi's soft embrace._

"_Nira you will leaving soon," _muttered O'Celi as she strokes Nira's hair "_So let me have this__moment_." Nira nods as her eyes start to drift shut "_Go to sleep my daughter_."

"_Hmmm..." _mumbles Nira as she falls asleep moving closer to O'Celi's warm body.

"_Orin you can come out now_," expressed O'Celi as she looks to the door as Orin floats in.

"_You have become quite attached to her O'Celi_," he remarks his voice stock and deep

_"So what is the problem with that," _she sighed as she looks at Nira's sleeping form laying in her lap_. "You know that I can't have a child of my own by blood," _She looks back to Orin_ "You know that we are not born we are given this power by the ancestors."_

"_It is so hume though," _Orin announced O'Celi glared at him "_But with how much we watch the humes it is understandable that some of their traits are bound to rub off on us."_

"_So you will let this be Orin or will you be telling the other members of the council_?" questioned O'Celi as Orin nodded his head like he was going to keep it a secret.

"_I will take my leave now_," As Orin floats out the door closing it behind him _'You have changed O'Celi but being attached to that girl will be your downfall' _he thinks as he floats down the hall taking on his own hume form, he is a tall man not slim or built just a simple man with dark crimson hair and black eyes, he has on a simple outfit and a smile on his face as he just hums a tune as he walks the halls to get things prepared for Nira's departure to Invalice.

Nira woke from her long and restful sleep where she entered the training room where Orin was sitting in wait for her as she seen what looked like a very large bird like beast that had captured from Invalice below. The bird flapped its wings so much that the wind around was blowing hard.

_Looking at the bird Nira wondered, "Orin what is this large creature that you have here?"_

_Petting the large bird Orin expressed, "This is a Garuda, its a type of bird. Its also the guardian of the Tomb of the Dynest King. I summoned it here to help in taking you to Invalice."_

_Walking around it Nira countered, "So this creature will be taking me to Invalice."_

_Holding its beak Orin nodded, "Yes Nira he is, but know this when you arrive don't get distracted in battle and keep your head down if it gets to heated child. You don't have full combat experience in defeating enemies. Keep your self from being noticed you can't let your presence be found out. For it would disrupt the events taking place. Also your mother left you some items that will be of help you here this is an enchanted set of clothing used for fighting, here's is a jewel that will allow access to the main entrance of the tomb and finally this is the Epserian Blade, used for fighting the Espers and to be able to communicate with them. Should you strike a light will surround you and him."_

_Taking the sword, Nira rebutted, "So what do I say to him when I meet this Epser?"_

_Averting his gaze Orin jested, "Show him your respect and to see if he deems you worthy. If he should deem you worthy you'll gain the element he represents."_

_Getting on the garuda, Nira answered, "So the element that represents Belis the Gigus is what...Fire.")_

_Letting go of the bird Orin finished, "Yes its fire remember when confronting the Esper bow then present yourself got it."_

_As the bird flew off Nira yelled, "You can count on me, I shall return soon."_

O'Celi looked at her as the bird flew throught the mist and was out of sight she felt a slight tear go down her cheek. While she stood against the pillar as Orin floated by to join her,

_As he passed by Orin sighed, "You shouldn't worry she'll be fine. All she has to do is speak to it and all will be well."_

_Floating to join him O'Celi pondered, "Its not that worries me, its the fact she has to face the widow of her brother that worries me. What will Ashe do when she sees Rasler."_

As they headed to room where the pool was located Nira began her long journey through the portal to Invalice where she saw the tomb and Vaan's group below.

* * *

The events in the pool flashed forward as Vaan and company had finally reached the Tomb of Raithwall there were many dangers inside its massive architecture. As the group proceeds forward, a shining bird descends and confronts them.

_Looking at the bird Vaan remarks, "Look at the size of it we are in for one major battle."_

Vaan and company took action as they began to use their weapons on the huge beast, Fran took her bow and began shooting arrows at it as Balthier shot his muskets bullets at it. With some of the others Vaan used a magicks spell to help render the animal helpless to help in defeating it when the large bird was defeated the bird fell to ground dead unseen that it had an unknown passenger on its back unseen to the group except for Vaan who caught a tiny glimmer of who she was. _**(**After the bird was killed Nira using her powers made her self invisible to their eyes as she leaped off the dead animal as it faded to dust.**)**_ After defeating it an ancient device stirs at the door way. The group ascends the stairs to enter the massive fortress/tomb **(**while Nira swiftly and carefully followed. As Nira moved by Fran felt a slight breeze or a presence not paying attention to what or who it was that was following them.**)**

_Looking at Balither asked, "Anything wrong Fran?"_

_Getting back to on track Fran answered, "No nothings the matter lets head up the stairs."_

_Walking up the massive stairs Ashe remembered, "Long ago, the gods granted their favor to King Raithwall... who would oversee the subjugation of a territory spanning from Ordalia to Valendia. Here he forged the Galtean Alliance."_

**(**Nira begins to see the events of the past through her eyes as Ashe continue to tell the story of the Dynest King and how it was told through her people,**)**

_As she walked more to the entrance Ashe continued, "Though he is called the Dynast-King... upon establishing the Alliance, he showed compassion for his people, and disdain for war. A philosophy passed on to his successors. One that would bring peace and prosperity for hundreds of years to follow. It was during this time of peace that the city-states of Archadia and Rozarria... each members of Raithwall's Alliance, took root and flourished. Raithwall left three relics signifying descent from the Dynast-King. Of these, the Midlight Shard was given to what would become House Nabradia... and the Dusk Shard to my ancestors, the founders of Dalmasca. The last of these relics was the Dawn Shard. It remained hidden here, known only to those of royal blood."_

_**(**Quietly Nira whispered to herself, "So that's how the Mid Light Shard ended up in the possession of my family. Rasler and I were descended from the Dynest King himself. Rasler and Ashe's marriage would have united the blood lines both descendants thus combining the blood lines for good. Hum I wonder is this one of the reasons why I have so much special power cause of the blood coursing through my blood. Maybe that is one of the reasons why I was chosen by O'Celi. I'll ask Orin and her when I return_._"**)**_

_Along side her Vossler explained, "As though the Dynast-King foresaw the very plight before us now."_

_Taking her steps Ashe cautioned, "Only his descendants are suffered within. If we enter without proof of such lineage..."_

_Placing his arms at his side Balthier interrupted, "There's no guarantee we'll make it out alive. Vicious beasts. Fiendish traps. Something like that?"_

_Looking at Balither Ashe nodded, "But you must consider the prize. The Dawn Shard lies within. And Raithwall's treasure."_

_Being a little sarcastic Balthier snapped, "And there was I thinking this was going to be hard!"_

_**(**Nira pulling out small jewel activated the lodestone at the main area to the tomb.**) **_Vaan and his group entered the tomb via the Ancient Device, which deported them inside to the large hall as they walked from the device to explore the area.

_Looking at it Vaan wondered, "What was that thing?"_

_Giving facts Balthier acknowledged "A contraption you'd find in all but the most rudimentary ancient ruin. One touch, and off you're whisked to you know not where. The finer points of their operation elude me, but they're handy all the same. What more need a sky pirate know?"_

As the group proceeds down a hallway, a wall behind them springs to life, swords in hand as it was defending the Tomb from intruders. _**(**Nira seeing the wall knew that something had to be done as drew her sword to fight**.)**_

_Unsheathing his sword Vaan implied, "Fight or run, we better decide fast!"_

Seeing that the wall was to much they ran from it only to find there was another wall Demon Wall in the next area that needs to be destroyed too. _**(**with her power Nira made it go dark all of sudden as the wall was moving toward Vaan and his friends, with one instant swipe of her sword the wall was being taken on.**) **_Vaan and the others were getting ready to fight such a massive thing.

_Seeing the wall move Fran warned, "The wall comes. We must be quick! Together we can bring it down!"_

As It got sliced the wall fell and was destroyed. They continue forward deeper into the tomb where many more dangers awaited them. **(**_Nira having helped them a second time just silently walked along the trail of the lower area til they reached the area filled with mist**.)**_

_Noticing the massive area Vossler impressed, "Incredible..."_

He turns to face Balthier and Fran, on the other side of the room _Vossler added, "It wounds me to look on as they pillage so solemn a place_."

_Standing next to him Ashe mused, "Yet without help, you and I are nothing. Is this not so? He thinks ever and always on his own profit. Assure him of it, and he shall remain true to our cause."_

_Turning to walk Vossler reminded, "I do not share Your Majesty's trust."_

_Stepping away Ashe finished, "We will continue this later. Now we should concern ourselves with finding the Dawn Shard. It sleeps, in waiting. Somewhere deep within."_

_Unsure of her instincts Vossler questioned, "How can you be certain?"_

_Walking down the stairs Ashe reassured, "I can hear its call." **(**Still unseen Nira lisped, "As can I milady those of royal blood and are a guardian know of it."**)**_

As they proceed further down into the depths of the chambers, there the air became thicker that appeared.. sort of foggy to the eyes of one looking at it.

_Feeling the air Penelo noticed, "Fog? Underground?"_

_Waving her hand Fran explained, "Not fog - Mist."_

_Curious Penelo asked, "You can see the Mist? With your eyes?"_

_Standing still Fran mused, "Where it is thick enough, you may. The nether runs deep in this place."_

_Carefully walking Penelo nodded, "So, is the Mist dangerous?"_

_Walking a lil more Fran answered, "Yes, but it is also an aid. A dense Mist allows the working of powerful magicks."_

_Looking toward Vaan Penelo thanked, "I'll keep that in mind."_

Penelo turned to face Vaan, who's chatting with Vossler and Ashe unaware that another presence was among them. _**(**__Nira standing next to Vaan just stood there watching him like a ghost as the mist kept her from being noticed and was the perfect cover for her**.)**_

_Turning her gaze Penelo breathed, "Can't count on Vaan to keep track of these things, that's for sure."_

They eventually reach an area where a looming creature lay dormant on a large throne waiting for them. (_Nira walked up to the throne where she touched his ax and he awoken_._)_The torches in the room lit up where he got up a fight began. Vaan and the others got to action as the battle began. With his mighty ax he swung it barely missing them. Ashe used her mist attack and helped bring it down as each one took their time in defeating it.

* * *

**(**When Esper, "Belias, the Gigas" was defeated a light shinned around Nira and Esper there she bowed before him out of respect.

_Looking at her Belias echoed, "What are ye to the Dynest King?_

_Raising her head Nira answered, "I'm a descendant of him through the house of Nabradia. Keepers of the Mid-light Shard. I come to thee on behalf of the Orurian. They have said that I am to become the Guardian of the Epsers. Since I had a hand in defeating you. Am I seen as worthy of your assistance."_

_Placing his ax Belias toned, "If the Ocurian deemed you as the guardian I grant thee my power the element of Inferino. Fire rise Nira holder of my fire."_

_To her feet Nira bowed, "I thank thee great Belias your fire shall be used to help those of need."_

The light faded and Nira was once again in the room with Vaan and company as Fran was reading the inscription on the throne**.)**

* * *

_at the writing Fran read, "In vainglory they arose, shouting challenges at the gods. But prevail they did not. Their doom it was to walk the Mist until Time's end. A legend of the nu mou."_

_**(**Looking at the tablet Nira lisped, "Nu Mou, they were the creatures that were at the shrine. I remembered that the prists were talking about them."**)**_

_Staring at the throne Ashe expressed, "My family tells a story of the Dynast-King and an Esper. The story goes that in his youth, the Dynast-King defeated a mighty gigas for which the gods took heed of him. Thereafter, it was bound to him in thralldom."_

_Rubbing his chin Balthier wondered, "So all this time it's been here guarding the Dynast-King's treasure."_

_Feeling the esper bond to her, Ashe corrected, "Not so. The Esper is the Dynast-King's treasure."_

_Acting disappointed Balthier sighed, "That's your treasure?"_

_As it bonded to her, Ashe added, "In this Esper we now command rests a power whose worth is beyond any measure."_

_**(**Shaking her head Nira smiled, "You are bonded to it, but I gained the power of fire from the mighty Belias."**)**_

_Standing there Balthier retorted, "Is that so? Call me old-fashioned, but I was hoping for a treasure whose worth we could measure."_

_**(**Nira headed to a what looked like a light shining in the distance as a room was a large pedestal where the Dawn Shard sat in waiting for the ones wanting it.) _As They proceed to the final area, where the Dawn Shard rested Vossler is stared at it so much. _(Nira placed her hand on it and made it shine where Ashe saw it**.)**_

_Concerned Basch asked, "What's wrong?"_

_Seeing her approach the stone Vossler insisted, "Your Majesty, we must go._

Ashe noded as she walks forward where when the Shard begins to glow brightly. _(Touching the stone Nira accidentally used her transitional spell.)_

_Seeing some form walking forward Ashe toned, "What?"_

**(**_Unknowing Nira stood there in front of the group in the form of her brother standing in front of Ashe as a ghostly image of Lord Rasler, her former husband.**)**_

_As he walked Ashe lisped, "Rasler..."_

The rest of the party looks on; _**(**Walking past Vaan seen it too only it was someone he saw was as Nira smiled placed her finger to her lips and went, 'shush,' as she walked away from them out of the room**.) **_Vaan seems to be able to see Rasler too. Rasler walks by her; as she tries to grab his arm but it pasts through his non-corporeal form. She turns around and holds her hand it should be after they get the shard

Fran looks around sensing the same presences as before_, _Balthier takes her hand as the others are walking out Fran looks at him _"We are not alone," her eyes land right on Nira._

_**(**Nira is standing there as Fran looks right at her 'She can't see me can she' Nira panics a bit as she takes a step back.**)**_

**"**_Fran I know," He says "I sensed it as well"_ He puts a hand on her face once the others were out of sight "But for now we can not worry about them, the did not attack us so they do not mean us harm." Fran nods.

_"Then we should be off," suggests Fran as they leave, Balthier letting go of her hand._

_**(**Nira put her hand over her heart, her heart was racing 'That was too close' she thinks as she tip toed out of the room and made her way of the tomb to head back to entrance to find a portal opening for her as she enters _it_.**) **_**{A.N the () are Nira's part just to let you all know that okay.}**

* * *

When Nira returned to the place of the ocurian she was greeted by a messenger with some distressing news telling her to head into the concil room where Orin and O'Celi, plus rest of the concil was awaiting her. Nira entered the room they were all gathered around the pool watching the events that was taking place after gaining the element of fire. Nira sat down on stool away from the members as they began talking among themselves about the battle in the tomb,

_Seeing that she had returned O'Celi gave Nira a welcome home hug and rushed her over to her side as the meeting started,_

_The first spoke, "This is an out rage what the events have shown is that the Esper is with the group of the ones we have been watching."_

_The second added, "Its supposed to be that way for now. We must watch the events play out should we find the one whose messing with the history of Invalice."_

_Getting tired of all the talking at once Orin echoed, "Enough all of you Nira has returned so we will discuss this topic later meeting ajerned."_

With that done the others of the council headed out leaving Nira, Orin and O'Celi alone. O'Celi to see her little one home kissed her forehead. Orin nodded and was impressed at the orange stone now glowing on the sword Nira was carrying.

_Looking at the sword Orin smiled, "Congratuations child you have taken the first steps as being a guardian. For your next training you will learning how to use it. Until take a break you need it. _

Nira and O'Celi sat by the pool as the events of Invalice were showing...

To be continued...

(A.N Next chapter will have the events after the tomb, Nira will learn how to use the fire she gained and there will be more action til then keep reading chow.)


End file.
